Love Will Find a Way
by Electra Minos
Summary: Mermen AU As the ship returns to port Matthew watches nervously hiding behind the rocks. Alfred steps off the boat to find again no one has come to see him home. Walking to the beach alone. Will this chance encounter between Alfred and Matthew bloom? Or will their two worlds keep them apart? USCAN Yaoi! Other pairings later on. Co-written with Keeper-Chan dA
1. Chapter 1

The sun was high in the blue cloudless sky. The waves lapped gently on the beach as seagulls cries out over head. It was a perfect and calm day in every way. Matthew surfaced from his swim, his shoulder length blond hair waving in the gentle breeze. He looked around nervously, his lavender eyes scanning along the beach. Not a single person was on the beach today. They were probably all be in the harbour today, Matthew had seen a ship on the horizon earlier. He'd watched it sail closer and now it was must of port. He swam along the shore line and over to a large rock along the beach. Matthew swam over and started to pulled himself out of the water. With one flick his tail he was able to get a better position on the rock. His red and white tail shimmering in the sunlight. From his position on the rock he could looks across to the harbour, being the cautious person he was he also knew he was partially hidden from view. He gazed upon the harbour, watching the humans go about their daily routines. The ship had docked and lot's of men seemed to be getting off. He sighed as he saw lovers reunited with their partners. He had never felt such emotions towards another and felt slightly envious towards the happy couples. Another person who envied the happy couples was Alfred. He walked down the plank with his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked trough the crowd of happy couples reunited after the long voyage. No one was here to meet him though, no one ever came to see if he'd made it back safely. Sighing sadly he continued his long walk along to the beach. Matthew noticed the lone figure walk away from the crowd. He then realised he was walking down to the beach. Letting out a small squeak he slid down behind the rock. Matthew saw the guy walk down and sit on the sand. Alfred gazed out to sea, watching the waves move along the beach.

"Well... after all that. I'm back again and no one's waiting. But I'm cool with that." He told himself. He knew the last bit was a lie, he hated the fact no one ever came to see him. While he was away his fellow sailors were always talking about going home. Seeing their partners and families, it was what kept them going. Alfred had no one, the only thing that kept him going was the chance to go to new places. Also it was a job that supported him, so he was thankful for that at least. Matthew looked over to him and recognised him. Many times when ships came in he had seen him many times. His light golden hair with that funny little flick at the front, his bright blue eyes. He noticed that he always left the harbour alone, never anyone to greet him. Matthew enjoyed seeing the blond return though he knew he could never approach him. Knowing he couldn't even speak to him made Matthew smack his tail angrily in the water, making a small splashing sound. Alfred heard the small splash and looked across to the rock. His eyes becoming lost in the lavender ones that looked back at him. Matthew looked back into the blue eyes that caught his, trying to hold his tail underwater became impossible. Alfred felt like he'd see the guy behind the rock before. Standing up he started to walk towards the rock. Matthew panicked as he saw him approach. He slid down off the rock now just over waist deep in water so he hid his tale. Matthew wants to swim away right now, but he couldn't. He couldn't move As Alfred saw the guy disappear behind the rock he picked up the pace. Reaching the rock he climbed up, smiling when he found Matthew hadn't swam off.

"Hey you okay?" Alfred asked softly looked down to Matthew. Matthew let out another squeak trying to hide his tale.

"Y-Yeah..." His voice sound more like a whisper. "I-I'm fine."

"You sure? You seem kinda nervous." Alfred asked, his blue eyes full of curiosity. Matthew closed his eyes trying not to get lost in his blue eyes. Matthew nodded vigorously.

"Yes! I'm fine!" He tried to reassure him. Alfred looked around.

"You out here all alone?" He asked softly, still trying to place where he had seen the guy before.

"Yeah, j-just came out for a swim you know." Matthew said laughing sheepishly. In his head he yelled at himself for being so awkward.

"Cool. I've just come back from a 3 month voyage. Still though..." Alfred looked across to the harbour. "No one seems to wait for me like the others."

"I'm always here." Matthew muttered quietly, hoping it was quiet enough so Alfred didn't hear him.

"I think I've seen you before, the last time I came home. You were only there for a moment." He smiled softly. "What's your name?" Matthew returned the soft smile.

"M-My name is Matthew, Matthew Williams." He held his hand out to Alfred. "And you?"

"I'm Alfred Jones." He took Matthews hand and shook it. "So what drinks you here?" Matthew smiled and let go of Alfred's hand.

"Oh um, just swimming. That's all I ever do. Swim. I'm here everyday." He said slightly embarrassed at the fact.

"Wow. You must be one strong swimmer." Alfred smiles sheepishly. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Matthew agreed without even thinking. AS he slowly realised what he had said fear began to grip his heart. 'Oh no!' he panicked.

"Cool." Alfred grin and climbs off the rock. He moved back to the beach and started to unbutton his shirt. Matthew felt his heart beginning to race. How the hell was he not going to get caught? He looked over to Alfred. He felt himself blush. He was trying not to gaze at Alfred's toned chest, and failing miserably at it. 'I must look like such a weirdo.' Matthew thought. Alfred after taking of his shirt proceeded to undo his belt and trousers. Sliding those down he was now just wearing a pair of black shorts. He walked down into the sea and swam around to find Matthew. Matthew snapped out of his trance and back away a bit while thinking. 'He's gonna see, he's gonna see!' He panicked, quickly dropping down so only his shoulders were above water level.

"Are you okay?" Alfred asked, hoping that Matthew wasn't going to back out.

"F-Fine. I'm fine." Matthew said shuffling back until his back bumped into the wall. Alfred tilted his head in confusion.

"Well... come on then." Alfred offered his hand. Smiling softly to Matthew. Matthew gritted his teeth as he reach out slowly to take his hand. 'I'm going to regret this!' he thought as Alfred pulled him away from the rock and towards him. Matthew closed his eyes and just let Alfred pull him along. Relaxing as the water went by him, Alfred's hand holding his. His eyes shot open though as he felt his tail brush against Alfred's leg. Alfred looked down to the red and white tail near his leg. He looks up at Matthew with a slightly confused but gentle expression. "So... that's why you were so nervous." Matthew nodded, feeling tears prickle the corners of his eyes.

"Y-You probably think that I'm a freak." He said hiding his face.

"No..." Alfred said softly. "I could never think that of you." He pulled Matthew into a hug. Trying to comfort him.

"Y-You couldn't?" Matthew stuttered, hugging back.

"I can, I don't really mind that your a merman. I think you are a wonderful shy person." Alfred brushed one hand through his hair, looking into Matthews eyes. Matthew blinked lavender eyes at Alfred and smiled, blushing slightly.

"R-Really? Y-You really think so?" He asked.

"Sure. I've been all over the world, but never have I met anyone like you." Alfred smiled hugging him closer, resting his chin on Matthews shoulder. Matthew smiled at the close contact. "We're very cautious of humans. We prefer to stay underwater, but.. I like it up here."

"Whys that then?" Alfred asked curiously. Matthew pulled back a little so he could see Alfred's face again.

"It gives me hope." Matthew said smiling softly.

"Hope?" Alfred asked, looking back to the town. "How so?"

"T-That even though I can't find someone that loves me at home, that I'll be able to find someone up here who does." He said, his blush going deeper.

"I started travelling looking for someone who would love me." Alfred chuckled turning back to Matthew. "It looks like I maybe should of looked around more here." He whispers, brushing his lips across Matthews neck. Matthew smiles then whimpers as he feels Alfred's lips trail across his neck. "I'm not going to fast am I?" Alfred asked. Matthew shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. Alfred smiled and gingerly kissed Matthews lips. Matthew felt his face heat up even more, closing his eyes. He nervously kissed back. They moth wished the moment would hold, but it was not to be. A massive wave rolled up and drenched the couple. The cold water washed over them, Matthew just relaxed as he was used to it. Alfred on the other hand was a different matter. Caught off guard he shuddered under the wave. It crashing him back to reality. He shuddered. "Well I didn't see that coming." He managed a smile.

"A-Are you alright?" Matthew asked concerned, looking over Alfred.

"Yeah." Alfred grinned "I've been through worse." Matthew smiled touching Alfred face only to quickly draw back.

"Y-You're freezing!" He said alarmed. Alfred looked over the water to the setting sun. "I need to get home and wrap up warm."Matthew felt his face drop.

"O-Oh." He said "Right..."

"Hey... it doesn't mean I can't come back tomorrow and see you." He gave Matthew a final hug. As he turned to leave Matthew grabbed Alfred's hand, he was on the brink of tears and is able to whisper out. "D-Don't go."

"Don't cry Matthew. I'm sorry but I've got too. I won't last very long out here at night. I can't stay warm. But I promise I will come back tomorrow." Alfred was also on the brink of tears. He didn't want to go either, but he knew he couldn't stay out for much longer.

"I-I could temporarily turn you into a merman, o-or I could go with you." Matthew said, he was desperate now, he didn't want Alfred to go and he didn't exactly know why.

"You can change?" Alfred asked confused. "How long can you hold it for?"

"A-As long as I stay dry." Matthew stated. "I-I'm one of the few with the ability."

"Does that only apply to water? So you can drink and stuff?" Alfred asked, worried and just wanted to check the do's and don'ts.

"Yes and yes." Matthew says nodding. Alfred smiled.

"So let's get going." He scoops Matthew up and holds him bridal style. Matthew let out a small squeak and he gasped.

"N-No. T-They'll see me!" He said in a panic. Alfred lowered him down so he was back in the water but is still held him. "So how we gonna do this?" He asked.

"I'll swim to shore, it's not that far, t-then we have to wait a bit so I can get dry." Matthew said blushing slightly.

"Okay. I think I've got a spare towel in my bag. So I'll see you there." Alfred asks smiling as he started to move around to the shore. Matthew nodded and quickly followed him, struggling to get onto shore, but he makes it and sighs. He flicked his red and white coloured tail and smiled. Alfred dried himself off and got dressed. He went over to Matthew and put a small towel around his shoulders. Matthew jumps a bit and smiles up at Alfred, taking the towel and quickly drying himself off. He winced as he felt his tail begin to shift into legs. "Here wear these." Alfred offered Matthew a spare shirt and trousers blushing slightly.

"T-Thank you." Matthew said. He remembered that he was naked, and put on the clothes. "T-They're a bit big."

"Don't worry about it. I've got more clothes at my house. I'm sure we can find some that fit you better." Alfred smiled, offering to help Matthew stand up. Matthew took the offered hand and stood up only to fall back down.

"I'm sorry, I haven't walked in a long time." He said sheepishly.

"It's okay. Take your time." Alfred smiled, helping him up and supporting Matthew until he felt ready to walk. Matthew clung to Alfred's arm before nodding. "O-Ok, w-we can go." He said, blushing a bit.

"Cool." The pair walk up the beach and through the town. There is a lot of people about the town, lots of men are getting drunk in bars celebrating their safe return. Alfred kept Matthew close making sure he didn't lose him. Matthew moves closer to Alfred, stumbling a couple times, but staying close, because he was scared. Sensing Matthews discomfort Alfred wrapped an arm around him. "My home isn't much further." Matthew nodded and narrowly avoided a drunken man staggering towards him. Alfred took him down a side street to a small house just outside of the town. "Here we are." He opens the front door and steps inside. Matthew followed him, smiling.

"It's very nice." He mumbles, falling forward. Alfred caught Matthew and scooped him up. "Lets go to bed. It's really late. Matthew nodded and yawns. "O-Ok." He mumbles. Alfred carried him upstairs to his room. He lay Matthew down on the bed, turning away to get himself ready for bed. He returned to the room to see Matthew snuggled up in the covers. Seeing Matthew sleeping peacefully in his bed, he smiled softly moved to the sofa and slept there.


	2. Chapter 2

As sunlight shone threw the windows in the morning Matthew yawned and got up, turning to climb out of bed. He was used to water being around him to break his fall and forgot he had legs. He remembered a little to late and he fell with a loud thump.

"Ow." Matthew whimpered, getting up on shaky legs. He spotted Alfred asleep on the sofa, he attempting to walk over to where Alfred was. Hearing the thump Alfred slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbing them, looking across the room as there was another thump. Matthew had fallen again and he'd just resolved to sit there for a while as Alfred woke up.

"Morning Matthew." He looks to him. "Not used to walking yet?"

"Yeah" Matthew said blushing lightly.

"Come on." Alfred smiled getting up and offered a hand to Matthew. Matthew took the offered hand and smiled back to him. In a team effort Matthew returned to his feet Alfred supporting him.

"Thank you." Matthew said hugging Alfred.

"It's okay. Let's get you walking." Alfred said pulling away from Matthew.

"A-All right." Matthew said nervously, looking to his feet. Alfred took a few steps away from Matthew.

"Okay?" Alfred asked slightly worried.

"Okay." Matthew confirmed with a small nod. Alfred stood ready to catch Matthew if he falls. Matthew took a step forward followed by another. He went for a third but his legs buckled beneath him. Alfred moved quickly catching him before he hits the floor. Matthew sighs and clung to Alfred.

"I feel like a new born." He hissed.

"It's the only way I know to help you walk. Maybe next time you can teach me how to swim with a tale." Alfred smiles.

"Maybe eh?" He says grinning back. Alfred helped him back to his feet to try again. Matthew regained his balance and looked determined. "Let's go again."

"Okay." Alfred said, he took a few steps back and held out his arms again. Matthew took a step forward then another and another. Smiling he kept walking until he reached Alfred.

"I-I did it!" He exclaimed happily looking to his feet.

"You did!" Alfred smiled. "Let's go for a longer distance now."

"Ok." Matthew nodded as Alfred took a few steps back. Matthew takes the few steps forward and reached Alfred again beaming happily. Alfred hugged Matthew as he reached him.

Matthew hugged back and blushed.

"Let's go get something to eat." Alfred said happily.

"Okay." Matthew answered, grinning widely. Alfred took Matthew downstairs and to the kitchen. Matthew followed him a little like a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you'd like to eat." He lead him down to the kitchen.

"Um. I like pancakes." Matthew said.

"Cool, with or without syrup?" Alfred asked starting to shuffle through the cupboards.

"With syrup, with syrup!" Matthew said, jumping up and down like a child.

"Okay dude. Just take a seat." Matthew nodded and pulled out a chair from the table, sitting down. Alfred started making pancakes. Matthew sat bouncing in his chair like a hyper child.

"Woah, you are excited." Alfred said as he poured the batter into the pan.

"I haven't had pancakes in a long time Alfie." Matthew cooed. Still bobbing up and down.

"Neither have I." He grinned, turning back to the pan flipping the pancake over.

"Then this will be good for the both of us!" Matthew chirped watching the pancake flip through the air.

"Yeah!" Alfred agreed as he made a few more. He loved the way Matthews eyes glittered in the morning sunlight as he flipped more pancakes in the air. He seemed very much like a child looking in wonder at a new toy or a sweet shop window. His lavender eyes were captivating. Alfred luckily came back to reality before he dropped the last pancake on the floor. As he sorted them out on their plates Matthew gave Alfred a big smile. As Alfred turned around with the plates Matthew finally stopped bouncing. He followed his plate as it was put down in front of him, stacked high with pancakes. Alfred gave him the bottle of syrup. "There you go." Matthew beamed up at Alfred. "Thank you!" He said, pouring half the bottle on to his plate.

"Eat up mate." Alfred said, but he didn't need to, Matthew he was already eating.

"These are delicious! You're a good cook Alfred." Matthew said as he ate.

"Thanks. No one has complimented my cooking before." Alfred said blushing slightly. No one had really complimented him for anything before.

"Well there's a first for everything." Matthew said happily.

"Yeah." Alfred smiled softly. "So you wanna go around town or just stay here today?"

"Can we go around town? I've never been able to see anything other than the harbour." Matthew asked excited to explore the world further.

"Sure. I'll take an umbrella, just in case." Alfred said, he wouldn't want it to rain and Matthew be turned back on the spot. Matthew laughed at the comment.

"Yeah. Can you imagine the commotion I would cause." He chuckled.

"It would be interesting. I've not been in town for ages." Alfred smiled. Matthew giggled a bit more before asked Alfred in a quiet voice.

"Did you know there are quite a few rumours about mermaids here?" Matthews face going grim. Alfred looked confused to him. He had heard stories of mermaids from other sailors but never really paid to much attention.

"Like what?" He asked, his voice also going quieter.

"Like, a mermaids tears grant wishes, or if you eat a mermaids heart you'll gain eternal life, if you drink a mermaids blood you'll become one yourself." Matthew explained.

"Are they true?" Alfred asked curious. Matthew looked down to his food.

"...Unfortunately yes." He mumbled, thinking of all the danger he was in just being away from the sea. Alfred thought for a moment.

"Well... no one will know you're a merman. You'll be fine." He said, trying to think up some comforting words.

"I hope so." Matthew said, looking to Alfred.

"Just stick with me." Alfred said his eyes meeting Matthews.

"Okay. Promise you'll keep me safe?" He asked.

"Of course I will." He said meeting Matthews eyes. "If you do get wet, how long does it take for you to change?" He asked wanting to have the best chance at saving him if he should get wet.

"A couple of minutes, not short, but my legs are first." Matthew explained.

"Okay. I'll take a towel too. If I dry you off, will you be alright?" Alfred asked.

"I think so."

"Well lets get you some clothes that fit first." Alfred smiled.

"Okay!" Matthew nodded remembering the clothes he currently had on were a bit to big for him.

"Right. You finish your food. I'll go and get some clothes for you to try." Alfred got up from the table and went off to get some clothes. Matthew watched him leave and continued eating his pancakes. It wasn't long before Alfred came back down stairs with some clothes. Matthew finished eating and smiled at the clothes Alfred had found. "You can try these." He smiled giving him some bluejeans a white t-shirt and a red hoodie. Matthew took the clothes and began to strip. Alfred looked away, but couldn't stop taking the occasional peak. Matthews body was well toned and his clear skin was perfect. He also spotted a small maple leaf birthmark on his left thigh. Matthew flushes a bit when he caught Alfred looking at him from time to time but quickly puts on the clothes and smiles.

"You can look now." Matthew said giggling.

"Cool." Alfred took his hands away from his eyes, not that they covered them well. "They fit you well." He grinned looking Matthew up and down.

"They do!" Matthew said happily twirling around in his new outfit.

"You look great." Alfred complimented. Matthew flushes and smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now lets go to town!" Alfred turned to get his jacket when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning round he met Matthews trembling figure.

"A-Alfred. I have a question." He said nervously.

"What is it?" Alfred asked turning back to him.

"U-Um one day would you like to visit my world?" Matthew said, he knew it was a big ask. But he wished with all his heart to be able to share his world with Alfred, like he was sharing in Alfred's now.

"Erm... sure. That would be cool." Alfred replied with a smile. Matthew breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh good." He said weakly relaxing again.

"It will be interesting to go there." Alfred said, wondering what kind of a world Matthew did come from.

"It's a very pretty place." Matthew smiled as Alfred put on his jacket.

"I can only imagine." Alfred said wondering what it could look like. Was it like the Disney films? Was it like Atlantis? He couldn't even start to narrow down the possibilities of what the place could look like.

"Well at some point you won't have to." Matthew smiled looking at Alfred's dazed expression. He snapped out of it and looked back to Matthew.

"Thanks." He hugged him. Matthew hugged back grinning.

"Your welcome."

"Now, town. Lets go!" Alfred announced, he picked up his bag containing a towel, his keys and an umbrella. Matthew grinned and followed Alfred.

"Stick by me. I wouldn't want to lose you." Alfred whispered as they opened the door.

"Ok." Matthew nodded.

The pair walked to the town. It's market day today so there are lots of different stalls set up that lined the streets. This town was famous for it's market as it showed treasures from beyond the waves. Matthew whistles and sticks close to Alfred.

"If you want to have a better look at something. Just say." He smiled looking around.

Matthew nods, before pointing to a trinket shop.

"Can we go in there?" He asked pointing to the shop.

"Sure." The pair walked over, to the shop. Matthew looked at all the shells and other sea trinkets on display. Alfred looks over them as well. "These are so cool." Matthew nods before stopping his eyes fixing on a locket. It was beautiful. Alfred notices Matthews eyes fix on it

"Do you like that one?" He asked.

"It's familiar somehow."Matthew said unable to take his eyes away from it.

"Huh." Alfred looked back at it again. Matthew picked up the locket, blinking and opens it. A quiet melody starts to play, as he listened Matthew smiled.

"Would you like to keep it?" Alfred asked seeing Matthew face light up. Matthew nods, enraptured by the sound. Alfred asked the owner how much it was a bought it for Matthew. "It's yours now." Matthew looked up to him and smiled.

"You didn't have to." He said looking back to the locket.

"I wanted to. It's a present for you." Alfred said smiling to him.

"Thank you." Matthew said putting it around his neck.

"It's alright. Let's see what else is around." Alfred said looking around the market. Matthew nodded and followed Alfred. The pair look around the whole day, so many different and new things to see. They end up at a small cafe.

"What's this place?" Matthew asked looking up at the building.

"It's my fav cafe in town. It's got really nice food." Alfred said smiling wrapping an arm around Matthews shoulders. Matthew blushes and smiles.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." He smiled taking them both inside. Matthew nods and follows Alfred. After an amazing meal, they walk back home. They went inside and Alfred shut the door. Matthew smiled and hugged Alfred from behind.

"Thank you for today." He whispered.

"Don't mention it dude. I'm glad you had fun." He smiled, wiggling round he hugged Matthew. Nuzzling his neck. "So what you wanna do tomorrow?" Alfred asked.

"I don't really know." Matthew mumbled. "Um if you have something you want to do I'm up for anything" He replied. His eyes returning to the locket around his neck.

"I'll have to run a few errands, but that shouldn't take to long." Alfred smiled.

"Ok." Matthew said quietly.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Alfred said yawning.

"Ok." Matthew repeated turning the locket around in his hands. Alfred noticed the fascination.

"You really like that huh?" Alfred looked at the locket.

"Yeah." Matthew mumbled opening it and closing it, not taking his eyes off of it.

"Well I'm going to wash and brush my teeth. I'll come back with some pyjamas for you." Alfred smiled turning away. Matthew waited for Alfred to leave the room. He suddenly hurled the locket across the room as he fell down with a thump, soaked.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whoa.. what happened?" Alfred ran back into the room hearing the thump. Matthew was thoroughly annoyed and he showed it by flicking his tail and glaring at where the locket sat, seemingly innocent. "How did you get wet?" Alfred asked looking to the locket and back at Matthew.

"I knew I saw that locket somewhere, it's my papa's, it's enchanted to bring a mermaid/man back to the ocean, and if it can't soaks them." Matthew explained.

"Wow... serious stuff." Alfred waked over and picked up the locket looking at it suspiciously. "How did it end up in the market?"

"Well it was probably found in the morning and brought there. I can tell because all the other trinkets were aged by salt water, but the locket wasn't."

"Hmm..." Alfred studied the locket. Looking back to Matthew, he smiled. "Do you want me to get you a towel?"

"Yes please." Matthew said, smiling back at Alfred. Alfred pulled the towel from the bag, handing it over to Matthew. He was still curious about the locket. "Why would your father let something like that wash up here?"

"Probably to find me I guess." Matthew says, taking the towel and drying himself off. "He's very protective."

"Well that's one way to do it." Alfred said sitting down looking at the locket. "Is it going to drench you again?"

"Probably." Matthew said, covering himself with the towel. Alfred played with the locket for a while thinking before looking up.

"...do you wanna go back home?" Alfred asked quietly.

"No." Matthew replied quickly

"Why?" Alfred asked curiously. When he was away all he could think of was going home. Matthew looked down to the floor for a moment and back to Alfred.

"I don't want to leave you." He said quietly. Alfred smiled softly to him.

"I could... come with you to your home." He suggested. He didn't want Matthew to leave, but he sensed people weren't happy with Matthews sudden disappearance.

"But do YOU want to come with me Alfred?" Matthew asked, hoping Alfred didn't feel obligated to go with him. He wanted to give him the choice.

"Sure I'd love to go." Alfred said softly. He moved so he was sitting next to Matthew. "It would be cool to see it with you."

"Well all right, we can go tomorrow if you'd like." Matthew said, looking troubled and guilty that he was forcing Alfred to leave his home. He flinched slightly as his tail returned to legs.

"Cool." Seeing his expression he smiled softly and kissed Matthews cheek. "I'll run those errands in the morning then we can go."

"Ok." Matthew said, smiling softly as he turns his head and pecks Alfred's lips. Alfred returned it kissing Matthew's lips. Matthew's breath hitched and he blushed red.

"I'd go anywhere with you." Alfred said softly, meeting his eyes. Matthew's face lit up, smiling he threw his arms around Alfred.

"Y-You mean it?" Matthew asked hie eyes glistening.

"Yeah. I know we only met yesterday, but I feel like I never want to leave you." Alfred admitted blushing.

"I feel that too." Matthew said grinning at Alfred. Alfred hugged Matthew kissing him again. Matthew kisses back, getting a bit more confident. Alfred continued pulling Matthew closer to him. Matthew griped Alfred's shoulders and hesitantly opened his mouth. Alfred took advantage of the moment, slipping his tongue inside going slowly and gently. Matthew whimpered and shyly poked his tongue to meet Alfred's. Meeting Matthews, Alfred made the kiss more passionate, but kept it gentle. Matthew gently wraps his tongue around Alfred's and tugs. Alfred let him, moving one hand up Matthews body to his hair. Matthew grew bolder and gently attempted to pull Alfred's tongue into a battle. Alfred chuckled and play fought with Matthews tongue. Matthew smiled giving up the battle relatively soon, as he knew he couldn't win. Alfred continued, running a hand through Matthews golden hair. Matthew pulled apart gasping for air, gazing at Alfred, his eyes hazy. Alfred looks to Matthew, slightly panting his face flushed red. Matthew's face was also flushed, he gasped. "T-That was."

"Y-yeah." Alfred said his voice shaking.

"C-Can we do it a-again?" Matthew asked sheepishly.

"S-Sure." Alfred smiled. Matthew quickly closes the distance between them again and kissed Alfred. Alfred kisses back, wrapping his arms around Matthew again. Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and opened his mouth again. Alfred enters him again, playing with Matthew's tongue. His hand sliding down Matthew's back. Matthew whimpered as he continued to kiss him. The kiss grew in passion, as they held each other, neither wanting the moment to end. Alfred pulled out of the kiss and gently moved down to Matthews neck. Kissing and sucking his skin. Matthew moaned as he felt Alfred find a sensitive spot. Alfred lets out a moan as well gently pushing Matthew down. Matthew lay back as Alfred climbed onto of him. The kisses moving down Matthew's neck.

"Nnnh." Matthew moaned, closing his eyes. Alfred moaned moving his hands down and under Matthew's hoodie. Touching his skin soft skin. Matthew's breath hitched as he felt Alfreds warm wingers on his skin. He griped onto Alfred's shoulders. Alfred returned to Matthews weak spot and softly bit down on his neck, but not enough to mark. "Ah." Matthew whimpers, tightening his grip on Alfred's shoulders.

"Do you like that?" Alfred asked in a husky tone.

"Yes." Matthew panted, his face almost matching his red hoodie. Alfred smiled and kissed a different spot on his neck. Moving his hands even further up Matthew's chest. "Ah~" Matthew moaned again, closing his eyes. Alfred continued to kiss his neck, his hand gently stroking Matthews chest. "A-Alfred." Matthew gasps a scared tone in his voice.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, looking down to Matthew, not wanting to go further then he felt comfortable with.

"I-I'm a bit scared." He said nervously.

"Of what?" Alfred asked.

"Of going further." Matthew admitted.

"If you don't want to. I'll stop. I don't want to force you." He said softly.

"C-Could we wait. A-A bit longer?"

"Sure." Alfred smiled to him, moving back and sitting up.

"T-Thank you." Matthew said, getting up himself, and hugging Alfred.

"It's alright. I'm kinda new to this stuff too." Alfred smiled hugging Matthew.

"R-really?" Matthew said surprised.

"Yeah... I've never known someone like you. You are just... perfect." Alfred smiled causing Matthew to blush as well.

"I-I'm not perfect" He looked away.

"Well." Alfred chuckled. "You're deviantly the closest I've seen." Matthew blushed and hugs Alfred again. Alfred scoops Matthew up, holding him bridal style. "Now I believe it's bed time."

"Ok." Matthew said, squeaking as he was picked up. Alfred carried Matthew upstairs and putting him down on his bed. Matthew wiggled under the sheets making himself comfortable. He smiled to himself, looking up he saw Alfred turn away. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Huh?" He looked back to Matthew.

"Um..." Matthew fiddled with the cover, looking away from him. "Sleep with me tonight?" He said, rephrasing the question

"...Okay." Alfred smiled. He then face palmed. Matthew looked at him confused. "I still need to wash and get changed into my pjs." Matthew giggled and nodded. "I'll get some for you too." Alfred walked over and opened a draw. He shuffled through some clothes and found some red pjs for Matthew. "Here try these." He tossed them over. Matthew nodded swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He picked up the clothes and began stripping. Alfred smiled and went to the bathroom to get changed. Matthew donned the Pj's and slipped under the covers of the bed falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Alfred came back into the room he saw Matthew had already fallen asleep. He smiled and climbed into bed with him. Slipping under the sheets he moved over he wrapped one arm around Matthew, slowly drifting off to sleep. Matthew turned in his sleep and cuddled up to Alfred.

~LE NEXT MORNING~

Alfred yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. He pulled himself up to sitting as a faint smell of pancaked drifted to his room. Getting out of bed he walked down the stairs. Matthew was in the kitchen making pancakes. As Alfred entered the room Matthew flipped the final pancake, it flipped gracefully in the air and was caught in the pan. Matthew looked behind him and smiled.

"I hope you don't mind eating pancakes again." He said sliding the pancake onto the plate.

"Nah. It will be interesting to taste how you make them." Alfred sat down at the table waiting for Matthew to finish. Matthew smiled picking up the two plates and put a plate down in front of Alfred, sitting down with his own. Alfred cut a piece of Matthews pancake as Matthew covered his in syrup again. Taking a bite he almost didn't believe it. Matthews pancakes were the best he had ever had. The taste was perfect the texture was just right.

"Wow this is amazing!" He beamed to Matthew.

"Thank you!" Matthew said as he started to eat his.

"No really. You make amazing pancakes." Alfred could never explain how good they were.

"Thank you." Matthew blushed slightly as he ates more of his pancakes.

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I've got some errands to run, then we can visit your home." Alfred said.

"Ok." Matthew nodded.

"Do you want to stay here? I'll be really quick. Just collecting pay and rent and stuff."

"Ok." Matthew continued eating. Alfred finished his pancakes.

"Cool." Alfred smiled getting up, taking his dish he starts washing up.

"It's alright. I'll do it." Matthew said getting up.

"It's okay." Alfred assured him. "Remember water." He said as he filled the bowl full of soapy water. Matthew pouted and sighed.

"All right." Alfred smiles and started washing up. Matthew turned away his eyes immediately drawn to the locket on the counter. Alfred scrubbed down the plates and the cutlery. Without thinking Matthew began to reach out for it. Alfred put the items on the side to dry, drying his own hands he looked over his shoulder to Matthew. Matthew continued to reach out for it as the locket prepares to fire another blast of water

"Matthew?" He asked, Matthew didn't seem to hear him. Pickings up the locket and turning it over in his hands. "Matthew!" Alfred quickly reacted, snatching the locket away from him. He didn't trust it either. Matthew paused for a moment and blinked.

"What?" He asked confused. Alfred held the locket away at arms length.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, relaxing hearing Matthew respond.

"Y-yeah." Matthew stuttered. Alfred looks back at the locket curiously. How was it able to control Matthew like that? Would it have any effect on him? "A-Alfred, you have errands to run. And can you take that thing with you?" Matthew asked.

"Sure I can." He looked at the locket. "It doesn't do anything else does it?" Matthew shook his head.

"No. It only targets mermaids/men"

"Okay." Alfred put the locket around his neck so not to loose it. "I'll be back soon."

"Ok." Matthew smiled. Alfred nodded and went off into town. Matthew waited patiently in the living room. Looking out of the window he worried. What would his father make of Alfred? He'd seen he was missing and sent to locket to bring him back. It wasn't that his father was strict... he was just very over protective of his only son. He worried that he would have a bad reaction to Alfred. Then he wouldn't be able to see him again. As Matthews panics grew Alfred returned. Matthew looked to the clock. It didn't take long, Alfred was only a quarter of an hour. In his panic Matthew was lounging on the couch.

"I'm back!" Alfred shouted going coming the door. Matthew starts and falls off the couch

Alfred chuckles. "So to I guess we're off to the docks?"

"Yup!" Matthew tried to put his worries behind him.

"Lets get going then." Alfred grinned offering Matthew his hand.

"Okay." Matthew said, grabbing Alfred's hand. It wasn't much longer until Matthew and Alfred set off to the docks.

Matthew quietly snuck down behind the rocks and stripped. "If you don't want to loose your clothes I suggest taking them off."

"Yeah. I'll bury them so we can find them when we get back." Alfred said as he started to strip off. As he took off his shirt, Matthew caught sight of the locket again. Matthew froze, turning to the water as if possessed. "Matthew?" Alfred was faster this time. He caught up with Matthew, pulling him around to look at him. "You alright?" Matthew's eyes were glazed over and he kept staring at the water. "Matthew!" Alfred gently forced Matthew to look at him. "Matthew!"

"L...ocket." Matthew mumbled. Alfred took the locket off and pocketed it. Hoping it would sort him out. "Matthew?" Matthew snapped out of the trance and shook his head.

"What?" He asked finding Alfred very close to him.

"You spaced out on me again. When you saw the locket." Alfred explained relived he was alright.

"O-Oh. I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay." Alfred reassured him. "Come on, lets go." He smiled softly. Matthew nodded and quickly dived into the water to get completely soaked, his legs turning back into his tail.

Alfred finished stripping and hid their clothes. Turning to look back to the water, still with the locket around his neck. Matthew quickly turns his head to avoid getting hypnotized and leaving Alfred in the process. Alfred waded into the sea, swimming up to Matthew.

"The locket." Matthew chokes out, avoiding looking. Alfred looked down to it.

"What about it?" He asked surely the effect should stop working now he had returned to the water.

"Take it off." He said nervously.

"Okay." Alfred took it off and held it. "Are we gonna return this?" He asked. Matthew nodded. "So... now what?" He asked looking to Matthew.

"Well..." Matthew said. "There are two ways of doing this."

"Yeah... what are they?" Alfred asked.

"First one is to drink my blood, but that would make the change permanent." Matthew said.

"What's the none permanant way?" Alfred asked not sure he wanted to give up his legs forever just yet. Matthew nodded.

"I bite you." He said simply.

"Erm okay. How do I go back to normal?" Alfred asked.

"There's a time limit." Matthew said quietly. He knew that if timing was misjudged or forgotten, it was a very dangerous risk.

"Okay... how long will I have?" Alfred asked, clearly not liking the idea of having a time limit.

"Em an hour or so. But I can bite you again and extend it when it's running out, but you have to tell me." Matthew explained. Hoping this wouldn't put Alfred off.

"How can we time underwater?" He asked, unsure if his waterproof watch was up to it.

"You'll feel yourself begin to change back." Matthew said.

"Okay. I'll stick with you, but won't it be kinda obvious if you keep biting me?" He didn't want to get caught, he wasn't sure what the idea of humans was. But he guessed it wasn't a good one.

"It's ok, I won't let them hurt you." Matthew said determindly.

"Thanks Matthew. So let's go." He smiled holding Matthews hands. Matthew nodded and moved towards Alfred's neck. Alfred took a deep breath as Matthew started to gently bite down on his skin. Letting out a small gasp. Matthew smiled and licks the wound before pulling away. Alfred smiled to him despite the slight pain. They both waited patiently. "Now whaa!" Alfred started to asked before he felt a strange pain in his legs. Matthew smiled weakly.

"You're changing."

"Ah-" He grimaced. "It caught me by surprise." He gritted his teeth as he felt his legs fuse together. Matthew swam over to Alfred and hugged him. "It's ok." He tried to distract Alfred from the pain. It wasn't long until Alfred has a tail. He looked down to it, his tale is decorated with a mixture of red, whit and blue scales. Matthew looks in awe and gently touched the tail.

"It's pretty." He mumbled.

"Thanks." Alfred blushed moving his tail gently... and quickly managed to overbalance and falls backwards. Matthew laughs and looks at him. Alfred resurfaces grinning. "I'm gonna have to get used to this."

"Yup!" Matthew sang, holding out a hand to Alfred. "Come on, we have to go but I'll help you along." Alfred took his hand, knowing how Matthew must of felt a few days ago. Matthew smiled at Alfred and dived under water, pulling Alfred along. Taking him back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Alfred followed Matthew deeper and deeper, getting used to his tail. He also worked out he didn't have to hold his breath. Matthew giggled as he saw Alfred trying to hold his breath as they swam and them release it. Realising he was perfectly fine. He started to use his tale to swim forwards so Matthew didn't have to drag him. Matthew flashed Alfred a smile as they continued. Alfred smiled back as he started to get the hang of using his tail. Matthew smiled and pointed at a large glowing palace in the deepest part of the ocean floor where no human can see. It was made of beautiful stone with small glowing crystals lighting up the place. It looked majestic and peaceful under the waves.

"There!" Matthew said. "Is my home."

"Cool." He swam with Matthew towards the glowing place, still with the locket around his wrist. As they swam down to the door Alfred noticed how nervous Matthew seemed. He was always looking side to side, to see if anyone was around. He pulled Alfred along inside the castle. Matthew stopped at a large grandly decorated door and pried them open.

"Ok now be quiet I don't want my papa to see you." He whispered.

"Okay." Alfred whispered. Matthew smiled at Alfred and pulls him through the door and sneaks past the throne with the man sitting in it, the man seemed to be reading something and didn't notice them. They both swam to his room. Matthew opened the door and pulled Alfred through before closing the door. Resting his back on the door and relaxed.

"Ok we're safe." Matthew slid down the door looking up at Alfred.

"Your dads the king?" Alfred asked surprised.

"Um yeah." Matthew said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Wow... that's why he wanted you back so bad." Alfred looked to the locket around his wrist.

"Yeah. He's a bit of a worry wart. You can keep that if you want." Matthew said pointing to the locket.

"Nah. I bought it for you. You should keep it." Alfred said untying it from his wrist.

"But, if by any chance I can't go back with you, I want you to have something to remember me by." Matthew said softly.

"Okay... I guess that makes sense." He smiled. "But what would you have of me to remember?"

"I don't know. Hmm. Here let me give you something different. That lockets dangerous." Matthew said glaring at the locket.

"I thought you said it didn't effect humans." Alfred asked.

"I know. But it'll effect me, if I can come back with you." Matthew explained.

"I'll keep it out of sight when you're near. I won't need it to remember then." Alfred smiled to him.

"Ok. A-Alfred?" Matthew blushed slightly.

"So what do we do now?" He asked curiously.

"I-I don't know." Matthew and Alfred floated for a while looking around.

"You could tell me about yourself." Alfred swam over to a seat. Much to Matthew amusement, he made a meal of trying to sit down. Matthew giggled watching Alfred twist and turn before swimming over to Alfred and pulling him over to his bed.

"What do you want to know?" He asked guiding Alfred to sit down.

"What was it like growing up here?" Alfred asked, blushing as he was pulled to Matthew's bed.

"Um it was wonderful. I got to play with my friends at all points in time, and learn what I needed." He said smiling softly.

"What was that?" Alfred asked interested.

"Just some things about politics and music." He said smiling.

"What kind of music?" Alfred asked.

"Classical." Matthew said.

"How does it sound? It must be different to music I've heard." He asked really interested. Matthew looked away, turning back to him unsure.

"The thing about mermaid music is that it's supposed to be very enchanting, made to drag sailors to their watery grave. That's why sirens learn to sing."

"Oh?" He had heard rumours about sirens while he sailed. The music was supposed to be legendary. Everyone wanted to know what it sounded like, those who knew...well. It was obvious what happened to them. "So what did you learn?" Alfred asked not to miss this chance.

"I learned to sing and play piano" Matthew admitted blushing slightly.

"Can I hear you play?" Alfred asked, not sure if he would be effected while he was a merman. If he was, what could happen to him? He couldn't drown.

"Um sure." Matthew said, swimming over to the piano in his room. "Do you want to hear anything?"

"Surprise me." Alfred smiled across to him. Matthew nodded and began to play a slightly haunting tune. Alfred listened to it, as it plays Alfred could feel it's haunting aura. It surrounded him he felt it everywhere. He could feel himself becoming more depressed, desperate to cling onto something as his emotions spiralled. His vision was going dark, all he could see was Matthew. He started to move towards Matthew. Wanting not to lose him. Matthew continues to play closing his eyes and listening to the music. Alfred reached out Matthew, preying he reached him before the darkness around him swallowed him up. Matthew's playing began getting faster with each time he repeated the tune. Alfred drew nearer, unable to break the trance. He had finally reached Matthew. He rested his hands on Matthews shoulders. Matthew jolted a bit when he felt Alfred touch his shoulders but continues playing. Alfred held onto Matthews shoulders, tightening his grip as the music plays on. Matthew's playing sped up even more, the song getting much faster and haunting.

Alfred's arms slid down Matthew chest, wrapping his arms around him, holding onto him.

Matthew's playing reaches the last line, the fastest line. Alfred is clinging onto Matthew by the end of the music. Matthew finishes and smiles.

"Alfred? What are you doing?" He asked feeling Alfred clinging to him.

"Huh?" Alfred asked confused. The darkness had gone and he was holding Matthew rather tightly. He couldn't remember how he'd got here. He remembered sitting on the bed and the darkness starting. Nothing else.

"What are you doing? Your holding on to me like your life depends on it." Matthew asked again. Alfred slowly released Matthew.

"I...I have no idea." Alfred said, slightly scared.

"Was it my playing?" Matthew asked concerned.

"I think so...I just zoned out." Alfred said quickly, not wishing to alarm Matthew.

"I'm sorry!" Matthew said getting up and hugging Alfred.

"I asked for you to play it. It's not your fault." He smiled hugging Matthew.

"Ok. If your sure..." Matthew said.

"You did warn me." Alfred chuckled lightly. "I've only myself to blame."

"Ok. S-So what do you want to do now?" Matthew said looking to him.

"I dunno." Alfred said looking back to him. There was a faint knocking on the door. That answered the question of what to do.

"Matthew? Are you there?" A strong French accent asked through the door. Matthew froze, turning slowly to the door.

"Y-Yes papa." Matthew answered. The man opened the door, his blue eyes locking on Matthew. His blond hair floated gracefully behind him, his tail starting red at the waist, changing to white and the end was blue. He quickly swam forward and hugged Matthew. "My boy. You are safe!" Matthew let out a small squeak as he was hugged but hugged back smiling.

"Of course papa!" he said.

"I was so worried about you. Someone said they saw you near the surface and you never came back, You've been gone for days. I was worried something would of happened to you." He hugged Matthew running his hand through his hair.

"No papa, I'm fine. What did you think happened?" Matthew said.

"I feared the worst..." He trailed off. "I didn't want to think what could of happened if you had been caught by a human."

"H-Humans aren't all bad." Matthew mumbles, thinking about Alfred.

"I know some of them can be nice. But some are horrible." He smiled looked back to his son. "I'm glad your home now. Don't scare me like that again." He gently tapped Matthews nose.

Matthew scrunched up his nose and nodded.

"Ok papa." He said.

"So, who is your friend?" He asked looked to Alfred. "I don't believe we've met before."

"I'm Alfred." He said quickly holding out a hand. He was slightly unsure of him but he seemed nice enough.

"Francis." He took his hand shaking it. Well the boy had manners.

"Yes papa. This is Alfred. He's my boyfriend." Matthew said, swimming over to Alfred and gripping his arm.

"Ah." Francis smiled clapping his hands. "It has finally happened. My little Matthew has found love." Matthew blushes and nodded. Francis spots the locket around Alfred's wrist. "My locket must have found you Matthew. Guiding you home. It must of helped you find love too." He smiled.

"Y-Yeah!" Matthew said, smiling. He looked down to it. "I guess it did."

"This is wonderful. We will have to have a feast tonight!." He swam back to the door. "With competitions, fine food, dancing and music. I'll let you two lovefish get ready." He winked before leaving the room. Humming happily to himself. Matthew blushes at his implications.

"Well he seems nice." Alfred said relaxing.

"He is. He's a bit flirtatious but I love my papa." Matthew smiled.

"Better than mine." Alfred said, turning to Matthew. "So we are boyfriends now?" He grinned. Matthew blushes bright red and nods.

"I-If you want to be." Matthew stuttered.

"Well I came here for you. I think we are definitely boyfriends." Alfred smiled, hugging Matthew.

"Good." Matthew hugged back grinning. Alfred smiled, the thing he was worried about was Matthews father. But he seemed alright with the whole thing. It was all looking up.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew asked, squirming a bit.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I think I-I love you!" Matthew said quickly. Alfred smiled softly, his tale wrapping around Matthews.

"I love you too." Alfred said. Matthew beams and tackles Alfred.

"Oh thank goodness." Matthew chuckled. Alfred beams back as they both end up on Matthews bed. Matthew looks at Alfred from his position and moved to kiss him. Alfred just waited for Matthew to start before kissing him back, wrapping his arms around him. Matthew smiled against Alfred's lips and opens his mouth. Alfred gently deepened the kiss, his tongue searching for Matthews. Matthew links his tongue to Alfred's, the kiss becoming more passionate. Matthew's hands roam the expanse of Alfred's chest. Alfred shivered as he feels Matthews hand on his chest. He moves his own hands down Matthews back. Matthew whimpers slightly and pulled away, moving downwards to nip at Alfred's neck. Alfred just relaxed, allowing Matthew to do what he wanted. Matthew licks and nips at his neck before going back up and kissing Alfred again. Alfred was panting lightly and kisses back with more passion. Matthew whimpered and clutches Alfred's shoulders. Alfred moves one arm up, holding Matthews shoulders and lower back. Matthew pulled away for air looking down at Alfred, panting slightly. Alfred looks up smiling to him.

"I love you." Matthew smiled to him.

"I love you too." Alfred grinned. Matthew grins and lets out a happy squeal hugging Alfred

Alfred laughed and hugs Matthew back.

"I'm so happy Alfred."

"Me too." He ran his hand through Matthews hair. "Me too."

"Kiss me again?"

"Okay..." Alfred moved up and kissed Matthew on the lips. Matthew smiles and kissed back.

Francis was happily humming to himself, he had just told everyone the good news that Matthew was back. He was now on his way to the kitchens to prepare food. Romulus burst into Francis kitchen, panting madly.

"Francis! I come bearing some-a amazing news!" He announced.

"I have some as well!" He turned to see Romulus.

"All right lets-a hear yours!"

"My little Matthew has returned home, and he brought home a friend." He said happily.

"Oh that's-a wonderful! Because Gilbert wishes for Matthew's hand in-a marriage." Francis' pauses for a moment.

"I'm afraid sir..." Francis tried his best not to sound rude. "Matthew has fallen in love."

"What?" Romulus asked slowly.

"I know it's sudden but that is the way of love." Francis said shrugging.

"Ah I guess-a your right. Gilbert will be so disappointed though." He said understanding.

"He's a fine boy. He will have no trouble finding a partner."

"I do hope so." Romulus smiled.

"I am having a party tonight to celebrate Matthews safe return. You are both welcome." Francis smiled weakly.

"All right! It will be amazing!" Romulus seemed to light up.

"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry about Gilbert."

"No need to apologize. You're right after all! He'll-a get over it."

"I'm sure he will." Francis smiled. "I guess I will see you later then."

"A yes! I have to-a go tell Gilbert! I'll see you Francis!" Romulus said, swimming out and away from the kitchen. Francis smiles sadly watching him go. He knew what Gilbert was like. He hoped Alfred was up for some 'healthy' competition. He turned back to the food. It was strange though. A hansom lad like that would of caught his attention sooner or later. How come he have missed him. He shrugged. If Matthew loved him, the he will love him to.

"So what did he say?" Gilbert relaxed against the wall. He already knew the answer would be yes.

"Ah well. He-a said that Matthew is already in love witha someone." Romulus told him.

"What!" His red eyes looked in shock and anger. "Who? I thought he had already seen all the people around here and didn't like any of them?!" He roared.

"I don'ta know who! Why don't youa go ask him yourself!"

"I think I will." He swam off to find Matthew. His black and white tail shimmering behind him.

"Oh no." Romulus sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert swam to Matthews room. How could he of found someone? It had to be a phase or something. There was no way that could happen. Especially when he had someone like his awesome self to think about. He reached the door, he paused taking a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Mattie? You in there?" He asked, trying not to sound angry. Matthew squeaked from his position on the bed. Matthew looked across to the door, he knew that voice. Gilbert couldn't be there. What would he do if he saw Alfred. He knew he had a bit of a temper, but finding out he had been replaced. Alfred looked over to the door confused.

"Y-Yes I'm here." Matthew called nervously, climbing off of Alfred.

"Can I come in? Or do you have a friend?" Gilbert almost growled the word friend.

"I-I'm with my BOYfriend right now Gil." He shouted back to the door.

"Where did you find him then?" Gilbert could feel himself losing his temper.

"What do you mean?" Matthew demanded, swimming over and ripping the door open. Gilbert sneered. Rested one hand on the door frame.

"Last time we met, you said you could never find love in your home town. So where did you find him?" His eyes fixing on Matthews.

"Why does it matter to you?" Matthew wasn't backing down.

"Because..." Gilbert wrapped one arm around Matthew pulling him towards him. "I thought we were meant to be." He purred seductively. Matthew glares at Gilbert and shoved him.

"Don't!" He shouted.

"What?" Gilbert asked annoyed.

"Don't do that. I have a BOYFRIEND!" Matthew shouted his face going red in anger. Gilbert with one powerful flick of his tale swam over Matthew and glared at Alfred. Swimming to the bed. Alfred did his best to scramble backwards.

"You've fallen for him?" Gilbert said surprised. He didn't recognise Alfred either. Alfred just sat up at looked back.

"Yes. What's it to you?" Matthew asked catching up with Gilbert. Gilbert smirks back to Matthew.

"He is cute." He grinned. Matthew looked concerned.

"He's handsome yes." He agreed. Matthew flinched as Gilbert swam closer to Alfred.

"So what's your name?" He purred resting a hand on Alfred's chest.

"Alfred. And please stop touching to me." He said irritated.

"Get away from him Gilbert." Matthew said dangerously. Gilbert looked back to Matthew and sneered. Alfred started to feel a pain in his tale/legs. He gasped in pain. Looking away from Gilbert.

"Oh no." Matthew gasped. He quickly rushed over to Alfred, shoving Gilbert out of the way.

Gilbert recoiled after the shove and watched them confused.

"Get out!" Matthew shouted at Gilbert.

"Why?" Gilbert asked crossing his arms. Knowing something was up. Matthew hissed, refusing to take any more of Gilbert's screwing around. So he got up. Shoved him out the door. Closed it and locked it. Gilbert floated for a moment completely dumbfounded. He had never seen that side of Matthew before. He moved quickly to look through the keyhole. He wanted to know what was up and Matthew was hiding something. Gilbert saw Matthew moved back to Alfred. Alfred was grimacing in pain, his tail moving quickly. Matthew quickly moved to Alfred's neck and gently bit down. After a few moments Alfred seemed to relax, panting slightly.

"Are you ok?" Matthew asked softly.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Thanks." Gilbert had to contain his laughter.'So that's your little secret Matthew.' Gilbert thought grinning, turning to swim off. Chuckling to himself. 'A human! He had brought back a human. It was too easy.' Gilbert swam off to prepare for war.

"Oh thank goodness." Matthew said, hugging Alfred. Alfred hugged Matthew back. "So... who was that?"

"That's Gilbert. He's hell bent on marrying me."

"Why?" Alfred asked confused. "Why hell bent?"

"I don't know." Matthew looked down.

"Well, I can understand him wanting to marry you." Alfred kissed Matthew's nose. "You're amazing." Matthew blushed and smiled.

"Thank you." He said. Alfred looked to the door.

"I'm guessing we'll be seeing him again."

"Yeah. Unfortunately." Matthew wished they wouldn't but Gilbert wasn't going to let this go.

"So what are party's like here?" Alfred asked changing the subject.

"They're exciting..." Matthew smiled. Alfred's face lights up, listening for more. "There's a lot of food, music and dancing, people really go nuts."

"It's sound amazing." Alfred smiled.

"Its is. You have to be there." Matthew said, it would be nothing like what Alfred was used to.

"I'll come with you... like a date." He grins.

"Our second date!" Matthew's face lit up.

"Yeah!" Alfred hugged Matthew. Matthew wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders.

The two of them go down, hand in hand to the great hall, where the party is. Matthew smiled at the music that was leaking through the door. Alfred heard it and started to get excited. Matthew smiles at Alfred's enthusiasm.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked grinning.

"Nothing!" Matthew said, concerned over what happened the last time. Alfred hear mermusic music. It was a high tempo dance track.

"Well. I'll stick by you, you lead the way." Alfred smiled to him. Matthew nodded and swam into the hall, keeping a grip on Alfred's hand. It was a good job he did. Alfred didn't know where to look. The whole room was amazing. The high ceiling that broke off to show the expanse of the sea. The place was beautifully lit with glowing crystals and everyone seemed to be having an amazing time. Matthew smiled looking around the room. He turned to Alfred. "Do you want to eat?"

"Sure." He smiled. Matthew nodded and swam off to get some food for them. Alfred looked around and found a seat. He managed to sit down, smiling he waited for Matthew. As he sat there a petite red head mermaid caught sight of Alfred and smiled thinking that he was cute went to say hello. Alfred was sitting down in awe of the whole thing and didn't notice her approach. He only realised she was there when she was right in front of him.

"Hello!" The red head said. "I'm Lila. And you?"

"Hi." He jumped slightly in surprise. "I'm Alfred."

"Hello Alfred. Do you maybe want to dance?" She asked.

"Erm... I'm not sure. I'm waiting for someone." He blushed.

"Oh." She pondered. "I'm sure they won't mind."

"Erm..." Alfred didn't want to seem rude. "As long as we don't go to far away from this spot. I would hate for them not to find me." He said sheepishly. Matthew approached at that moment. "Hello?" He said, looking a bit annoyed

"Hi Matthew." Alfred smiled weakly to him. He sensed he was in trouble.

"Who's this?" Matthew asked looking to the girl. Alfred looked to her, unsure of what to say or do. Hoping she'll introduce herself. To his surprise she had already bowed to Matthew.

"I'm Lila your highness." Matthew smiled softly to her, looking to Alfred.

"And what were you doing with her Alfie?" He asked.

"She asked to me to dance." He said, hoping Matthew wasn't going to get to mad at him.

"Really?" Matthew said, gritting his teeth before holding out his hand. "Come on Alfie, lets go get something to eat together." Alfred took Matthew's hand and went with him.

"Okay." Alfred said, sounding like a school child who had just been told off. Matthew swam away from the girl. She looked up after they had gone. Quickly blushing red she swam off to a group of girls and started to spread the word that Matthew had a boyfriend. And that boyfriends was cute. Matthew lead Alfred to a table. There were some food laid out for them to eat. Matthew sat at a table. "I'm sorry." Alfred said quietly. "I should of waited."

"It's not your fault." He said. Alfred sat down next to him, not wanting to upset him further. Matthew leant over and kissed Alfred's cheek. "I'm not mad at you."

"Thanks. I'm not to sure why I even thought about it." The dance music was still playing.

Matthew looked concerned. "Maybe we should go."

"Nah it's okay. I'm sure it was nothing." Alfred said not wanting to leave.

"Well all right." Matthew said still concerned. Spotting Gilbert on the dance floor didn't help his nerves. Matthew glowered at the albino and turns away refusing to acknowledge him. Gilbert was dancing with other people, seemingly not caring about Matthew. Matthew turns back to Alfred who was still looking around trying to take everything in. Matthew smiled and grips Alfred's hand.

Alfred looked back to Matthew. "I love you." Alfred smiled resting his hand on Matthew's.

"I love you too." He said softly. Matthew could feel his cheeks going red. He blinked as the song changed. Alfred turns to the DJ and listened out for the next song. Matthew sighs as a slow song pops on. "Hey Matthew..." Alfred said softly "Wanna dance?"

"Yeah sure." Matthew replied happily. Alfred took Matthews hand and lead him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arm around Matthew's waist and danced with him. Holding him close. Matthew smiled and put his hand on Alfred's shoulders. The pair moved together to the music. Gilbert spotted them and saw red. That was supposed to be him with Matthew. He pulled a girl over. Whispering to her to try and pull Alfred away from Matthew. Matthew smiled and puts his head on Alfred's shoulders. Alfred blushed and nuzzled Matthews neck. Holding him close. Matthew smiled and closes his eyes, swaying to the beat. Gilbert nodded to the girl, pointing out the pair. Matthew and Alfred continued dancing unaware of the scheming Gilbert. Alfred gently kissed Matthew's neck. As he felt Alfred's warm lips on his skin he let out a small whimper. He let out a disappointed sigh as Alfred turned away as a brunette had tapped Alfred's shoulder.

"Do you want to dance?" She asks, twirling a piece of hair on her finger. Alfred looks back to Matthew. Matthew shook his head, not wanting Alfred to leave him.

"Sorry girl... I'm a little busy." He said in a slightly flirty voice.

"Oh come on. Please~" She begged. He looks back to Matthew. Matthew shook his head again. Alfred looked back to her.

"I'm sorry." He smiled again.

"Please~" The girl pleaded.

"I'm sorry, I'm dancing with Matthew tonight." He said softly.

"But." She began to argue. Matthew couldn't take it any more and glared at the girl.

"Go away!" The brunette took the hint. She pouted and left. Gilbert cursed. She couldn't pull Alfred away from Matthew. But he noted that it took Matthews intervention to stop it. Matthew sighed and lay his head on Alfred's shoulder again. Alfred nuzzled him again, unaware that he sounded so flirty to the girl. Matthew giggled as he had Alfred's attention again. Gilbert got even more annoyed. This time sending he was sending a guy to flirt with him. Matthew kissed Alfred's cheek. Alfred smiled kissed back. Matthew blushed as he felt Alfred pull him closer. Gilbert had pulled his friend Antonio over. This merman had short brown hair a bright green eyes. He pointed out the couple. Antonio nodded and swam up behind Alfred and slips his hands around his waist.

"I don't believe we've met. But how could I of missed someone as handsome as you." He purred into Alfred ear. Matthew jolted feeling the other's arms. Alfred went red as he found himself nose to nose with Antonio. Matthew opened his mouth to say something. He didn't want to deal with another intrusion. But he can't find his voice, he only managed a squeak. "Why don't we dance for a while?" He runs his hands down Alfred's sides.

"Erm...I..." Alfred managed to say. Matthew's bottom lip quivered a bit and he looks at the scene with panic. The music was making Alfred more venerable. Alfred looks back to Matthew, his grip slipping a bit. Matthew prayed for a song change. Anything would be better than this. Matthew looked on in despair as yet another slow song begins. Antonio pull Alfred towards him, pressing his body closer to his. "Please?" Antonio whispered. Matthew again tried to say something but for some reason still couldn't find his voice. Alfred's face heated up, his grip loosening more around Matthew. Antonio started to pull Alfred away from Matthew.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll tell Lovi." Matthew finally found his voice and it meant business. Antonio freezing, his eyes locked on Matthews. Matthew's face was completely devoid of emotion. "You promised Lovino you wouldn't do this any more."

"You wouldn't..." Antonio said unsure.

"Wouldn't I? He deserves to know." Matthew growled. Antonio knew what would happen if Lovino found out. It wasn't worth it.

"Fine." Antonio sighed and released Alfred. Matthew's face continues to be blank.

"Go dance with him. I know you want to." Matthew said pulling Alfred back to him.

"Just for the record." He said softly. "I was asked to do this. Though I have to admit, you have got yourself a very attractive partner." He smiled to Matthew. Matthew nodded.

"I'll catch up with you two later." He waved as he turned to swim off. Matthew smiled to himself. Even though he hated what just happened. He knew Antonio well. He would never mean to hurt him or anyone. Alfred looks so confused. He wasn't sure what had just happened. Matthew sighed before turning around and swimming towards the exit.

"Huh? Matthew?" He swam after him. Matthew continues to swim to his room, small tears rolling down his cheeks. Even though Alfred didn't mean in and he couldn't help it. He almost lost him. The fear grew in him on how easy it could be for others to take Alfred away from him.

"Matthew!" Alfred called after him. Swimming after him and catching his arm. Matthew sniffed and stopped. "Matthew." Alfred soft softly hugging him and kissing his neck. "I'm so sorry."

"I know." Matthew said quietly.

"I don't know what came over me. I didn't want to let you go." Alfred whispered.

"I know." Matthew said again, hugging him back.

"I don't know why it happened three times." He said softly, a slight pain in his voice.

"I know."

"I didn't mean it." Alfred missed his last sentence.

"I know Alfie. It's ok. I don't blame you." Matthew said trying to comfort him.

"How could you not. I was acting like a jerk, thinking of leaving you." Alfred said upset and confused.

"I know." Matthew said, voice cracking with tears.

"Please don't cry." Tears were in Alfred's eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know. And I forgive you." Matthew said trying not to cry.

"How?" Alfred asked. Matthew kissed him gently.

"Because I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too." He kissed Matthew on the lips. The pair looked to each other smiling. Matthew looked up to the ceiling. It was starting to get dark.

"Come on. Let's get back to my room, so I can bite you again." Matthew tugged Alfred to his room.

"But if we both fall asleep... won't the hour still run out and you'd have to keep waking and biting me?" Alfred asked. Matthew though for a moment and looked down to the floor.

"Yeah." He said slowly. "Maybe we should go back to your place. I'll tell my papa the truth"

"If you want to. I'm not going to push you to do something you don't want to do." Alfred said smiling softly.

"I don't mind." Matthew smiled.

"Okay..." Alfred smiled weakly. "But another bite wouldn't hurt."

"Ok. Come here." Alfred moved towards Matthew. Matthew brushed some lose flicks of hair away and gently bit his neck. Alfred gritted his teeth and relaxed. Matthew pulled back and looked up to him.

"There. Now come on. Lets tell my papa."

"Okay." Alfred and Matthew went off to find Francis. Moving along the corridors they soon found Francis' private chamber. Matthew knocked on the door to his fathers room.

"Come in." Francis called. Matthew slowly opened the door. He saw Francis was sitting on his bed. Francis' smiled as he saw Matthew enter, his eyes lit up as he saw him enter clutching Alfred's hand.

"Papa. I have something to confess." Matthew said nervously.

"Oh Matthew." He smiled, sitting up looking at the pair. "What is it?"

"A-Alfred's a human." Matthew said quickly going red. Francis looked between the pair.. "P-Papa?" Francis nodded and clicked his fingers.

"That's why I didn't recognise him. It makes sense now." He grinned.

"Ah yes." Matthew said looking sheepish.

"Well what does he think of my kingdom." Francis asked gesturing to the castle around him.

"I don't know. What do you think Alfie?" Matthew asked.

"It's amazing. I couldn't even dream up a place this wonderful." Alfred admitted, looking around the room.

"There you have it papa." Matthew said quickly, still nervous.

"I like him. For a human he is definitely a good catch." Francis said looking Alfred up and down.

"Thank you papa. We're going back to his house, because he can't stay the night." Matthew explained. Francis nodded.

"Okay. Just come back tomorrow." He smiled happily. Matthew nodded quickly.

"Ok papa." He beamed hugging Alfred.

"Thanks for not judging me." Alfred smiled.

"True love always finds a way, no matter how far apart lovers may be." Francis said softly. Matthew smiled.

"I love you papa. We're going to leave now ok?" Matthew said.

"Safe travel and see you soon." Francis waved them off. Alfred smiled and went with Matthew. Matthew nodded and waved goodbye leaving the room and going towards the exit of the palace. Francis moved to the window seeing them off. He sighs happy that Matthew had found love, but worried for his safety. But he trusted his son's judgement. Matthew opened the castle doors and pulls Alfred out.

"Up?" Matthew asked.

"Up." Alfred grinned. Matthew smiles and swam upward towards the surface. Alfred swam with him. Matthew smiles as they reach the surface, breaking the waves and feeling the cool air. Alfred broke the surface as well. Looking around, it was night time and the stars are out.

"Oh good. We won't be seen." Matthew said swimming up to the shore.

"Yeah." Alfred agreed spotting their clothes. "Lets get dry." Matthew nodded and moved to get on the beach. Alfred stayed in the water waiting for the hour to run out. Matthew got dry and dressed. After sorting out his clothes and waited for Alfred shivering in the cold. Alfred winced in pain for a few seconds and came out of the water, legs restored. Matthew blushes and looks down as Alfred quickly got dressed.

"Ready to go?" Matthew asked turning back.

"Yeah." He smiled. As they were walking Alfred was still curious about earlier. "How come it wasn't my fault at the dance?" Matthew knew it was coming.

"Mermusic. You were in a trance" Matthew answered honestly.

"But I didn't feel I was in a trace. Not like the first time."

"It was subtler I guess. Could we not talk about it?" Matthew said looking to him.

"Okay. Fair enough." Alfred was still curious but he didn't want Matthew to feel uncomfortable. Matthew smiled shivering slightly, he wasn't used to this cold. Alfred wrapped his arm around Matthew as they walked home. Matthew yawned and snuggled into Alfred's side. They reached his home, Alfred unlocked the door and they went inside. Matthew yawned again as the door closed. "You tired huh?" Alfred asked softly. Matthew nodded sleepily. "Let's go to bed." He picked Matthew up and carried him up to bed. Matthew nodded and dozed off while in Alfred's arms. Alfred lay him down in the bed, climbing in himself and cuddled him. Matthew smiled happily and cuddled back. Both of them drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile Under Da Sea...

Gilbert was not happy. He had returned to his room. Gilbert swam/paced forwards and backwards. None of his plans had worked. The girl was shooed off and Antonio backed down. He couldn't blame Antonio though, he knew what Lovino's temper was like. But he was so close! Gilbert picked up a cusion and screamed into it. Romulus sitting to the side eating.

"Now Gilbert. Whatsa the matter?" He asked while eating some undersea mash.

"Matthew is dating a human!" He shouted. Romulus blinked twice before laughing heartily. "Ah well thatsa good for him!" He chuckled.

"HOW?!" Gilbert shouted.

"Well if he hasa found love why shoulda we get between them?" He asked.

"Because he's supposed to be mine!" Gilbert 'paced'. "I've had my eye on him for years!"

"Well he fell ina love. You shoulda move on." Romulus said taking another mouthful.

"To who?" Gilbert growled. "Surely being human means that they shouldn't be together!"

"Well there are ways Gilbert." Romulus said.

"But he's of Royal blood. How will people react once they know that the prince is dating someone who's race hunts and kills us?" Gilbert shouted. Infuriated Romulus wasn't helping him.

"I don'ta think they'll be too disappointed. After all, the prince can turn him into one of us."

"Don't even talk about that!" Gilbert growled. Suddenly he paused, a grin slowly creeping onto his face. "His blood is still one of a human... which means he is still vulnerable!"

"Gilbert. Get over it. Matthew's happy. Thata should be enough for you." Romulus said serious now.

"But I'm not..." Gilbert said.

"But why?" Romulus asked.

"Because I was supposed to be king!"

"Gilbert. Is power really all youa care about? What abouta Matthew?" Gilbert couldn't answer, turning away sulking. "Well? I want an answer Gil." Gilbert pouted. "Gilbert. Now."

"I wanted to be with him..." He grumbled.

"I thing you have the power confused witha him." Gilbert continued to sulk. "But I see. Well you shoulda try to move on."

"To who? Antonio has Lovino..." He grumbled.

"So?"

"I don't have anyone." Gilbert got up and started to swim to the door.

"Well TRY to find someone!" Romulus shouted after him. Gilbert didn't turn back, he didn't say anything. Gilbert swam off to his room. He threw himself onto his bed. He couldn't believe what had happened today. The fact that no one seemed to care than Alfred was human annoyed him more. He needed to take this into his own hands. He needed to break them up himself. But how? If they returned to the land... how could he even reach them? Alfred was still vulnerable to mermusic. He could try to tempt him away. But how to even get on land. He smirked as he pulled out his mobile. He thought for a moment before calling the forbidden number. Lying back on his bed he waited for it to be answered.

"Hey mate!" Gilbert said. "I need some help with a human."

"A human? What the bloody hell are you on about Gilbert." Arthur hissed back down the phone.

"Prince Matthew's new boyfriend is a human." He smirked.

"And what do you want me to do about it? I'm not allowed to meddle in royal affairs." Arthur said in a monotone voice.

"But he's a human,you know what they've done to us!" Gilbert growled.

"Yes I know! But what do you want me to do? Make you a love potion?" Arthur said sarcastically. Arthur winced realizing his mistake. "Don't answer that."

"If I got such a love potion... how would I use it?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm not telling you that. You would in a tremendous amount of trouble, as would I and I don't fancy getting in more trouble than I already am." Arthur said annoyed.

"What sort of things effects humans? That don't effect us?" Gilbert asked.

"Our music I suppose." Arthur said just wanting Gilbert to give up.

"How does that work?" He asked curiously.

"The type and tempo of the music changes they're emotions I suppose. For example. If I were to play a haunting tune, the human would be depressed." Arthur explained in a tired tone.

"And a tune like I dunno... an old love song?" Gilbert asked.

"I guess they would get flirty? I don't know." Arthur shouted.

"And a seductive song?" He grinned.

"Um arousal maybe. Damn it Gilbert I don't know!"

"Okay, anything else?"

"Not that I can think of at the top of my head. But I sincerely doubt you'll be able to pry Matthew away whilst he's on the surface. You don't have the ability to grow legs."

"I know." He muttered under his breath. "But Alfred maybe..."

"Alfred? Is that the human?" Gilbert grinned.

"I can see you won't stop so I'll give you something to turn you human. But NOTHING more!"

"Okay, thanks!" He grinned. Arthur groaned and swam over to the large cauldron in the middle of his room. He hated Gilbert being so pushy.

"First. newt eyes." Arthur mumbled tossing in a couple of eyes. "Then seahorse tails." Gilbert swam happily to bed, curling up and planning how to tempt Alfred away from Matthew. Gilbert realised he would have to change his whole appearance it do it. Matthew would be too suspicious otherwise. Arthur finished the potion. Sighing and began to swim into the palace where Gilbert was staying, making sure to avoid people. Gilbert had moved to his mirror trying to work out how to change his normal appearance so he wasn't recognisable. Arthur knocks on his door and waits. Gilbert quickly swam over and opened the door. Arthur didn't look very impressed as he held out the bottle. "Now there's enough in there for 3 doses. As long as you don't get wet you won't change back. So don't drink it here that would be stupid."

"Thanks!" He grinned. "So this would give me legs. Do you know any way to change my hair?" He asked pointing to his silver hair.

"Well I have a colour change potion if you want it." Arthur said, looking seriously uncomfortable.

"Can I have that too? I don't mind what colour. Just a natural one."

"Ugh fine. Come on." Arthur grumbled.

"Yes!" Gilbert celebrated, quickly following him.

Arthur's cave was rather dark. Shelves apon shelves lined the walls. Bottles filled every spot on every shelf. Lables clearly defining each potion. In the centre of the room there was a massive cauldron. Arthur looked annoyed rustling through the many bottles of potions on his shelves.

"Wow..." Gilbert looked around amazed. "Why do you have so many potions?"

"Never know what can happen." Arthur mumbles carelessly tossing one over his shoulder where it shattered on the floor creating a mini lighting strike.

"Like what?" Gilbert asked curiously.

"You're too curious." Arthur said glancing back to him.

"Aww... but I'm learning! That can't be bad." He pouted.

"Sorry Gilbert but my magic has gotten me in enough trouble."

"What did you do?" He asked. Knowing it had to be something pretty bad to get him exiled. Arthur turned to look at him, he sighed.

"I may have accidentally cursed Matthew"

"How?" He asked. "What did you do?"

"He didn't have the ability to turn human originally. But it seems it turned out to be a good thing." Gilbert stared at him blankly.

"YOU'RE THE WHOLE REASON FOR THIS INCIDENT?!" Gilbert exploded.

Arthur winced.

"I helped Matthew find love! In the kings eyes that's a great thing!" Gilbert just stared at him, his expression so confused. "What?"

"Why did you cruse him?" He asked now quieter.

"I didn't mean to. I was making a potion in here when he was around eh three? Anyway he wandered in here and the potion exploded. I was all right Matthew wasn't, we didn't figure out the problem until he was dry and turned human all right."

"How did you work that out?" Gilbert asked watching Arthur. "Did you go to the surface and check?"

"I didn't he did. He then told his father and I was kicked out of the palace."

"Aww..." He grinned. "That's why you don't want to get in more trouble! And if they do get together, what you did will be like a pardon?"

"I guess so."

"So you definitely _don't_ want me to screw this up." Gilbert said slyly.

"That's right." Arthur said sternly, but from the look on Gilbert's face. "Oh your going to screw this up and blame it on me for giving you the damn potions?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Your grin. But whatever get out of my sight." Arthur ordered. Gilbert got up taking the potions.

"Don't worry. I won't rat you out." He swam off with the potions. Gilbert swam into his room tucking up and falling asleep. Arthur narrowed his eyes and swam out a couple minutes after Gilbert left, swimming to the throne room.

Arthur snuck past the guards and knocks on Francis' door

"Come in." Francis said in a sleepy voice. Looking to the door. Arthur entered the room and bowed his head. "Arthur... what is it my dear?" He asked looking to him.

"I-Its about Gilbert." He stuttered.

"What is the rascal up to this time?" He asked.

"I-I gave him two potions at his request. I think he's going after Matthew."

"What kind of potions?" Francis asked suspiciously.

"A potion to change his hair colour and one to make him human."

"And he is going to pursue Matthew and Alfred?" Francis asked. Arthur looked down.

"I don't know." He said honestly.

"Well..." He relaxed back. "It is time to see if love conquers all."


	7. Chapter 7

Sunlight started to seep through the water waking Gilbert. His red eyes slowly opened, seeing the morning light a grin spread across his face. He quickly slipped out of bed and grabbed hold of a bag. He collected the bottles and his flute. This was all he needed to sort out the little human problem. He opened the door to his room and started to sneak out of his home.

"Gilbert! Where are youa going at thisa early hour?" Romulus said, looking at the merman from his door with sleepy eyes. Gilbert froze and looked back to him.

"I'm going off for possible a few days." He tried to hide the bag behind his back. "Why?" Romulus asked. "It'sa too early." "Just exploring and stuff." Gilbert tried shuffle round keeping the bag hidden. Unfortunately Romulus noticed it.

"Really? What are youa hiding behind your back?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing." Gilbert said, but it was clear he was lying. Romulus swam out from his room. "Let mea see Gilbert." He asked.

"It's nothing really!" Gilbert tired convincing him.

"Gilbert Beilshmidt. Let me see." He said sternly. Gilbert rolled his eyes, looking back to Romulus.

"Fine but you promise I can go after this?" He sulked. Romulus sighed. "Yes. Fine but show me." He said holding out a hand. Gilbert sighed and held forward the bundle. Romulus took the bag and opened it. His eyes fixed of the bottles gaping, he glared at Gilbert.

"Youa went to the sea witch." He hissed.

"He's a sea wizard actually." Gilbert corrected him, sounding not too bothered. "It doesn'ta matter! Why do you have these?" Romulus demanded.

"I'm going exploring!" He said "This are for protection!"

"They better be Gilbert." He gave the bag back. Crossing him arms. "You know what? I'ma going to go ask the wizard."

"Ask him. He's okay with me going." Gilbert said turning to swim off. Romulus sighed and let the boy go, he turned and entered his room again it's way to early to be up.

Gilbert swam to the surface, holding the bag close. It was too early for any humans to be up. The sun was only just rising into the sky. He poked his head above the water to check the coast was clear. Satisfied with the deserted beach, he army crawled onto the shore. Pulled him self clear of the sea, he took a mouthful of the human potion. He gasped in pain as his fin split and changed into legs. He put the bottle back into his bag. Placing that down to the side as he tried to stand. He hadn't even managed that as he crashed back to the floor. Luckily the potion had given him a full set of human clothes. He was in a smart black shirt with black trousers. He tried to get up again, taking some wobbly first step, he soon lost his balance and fell to the floor. He cursed under his breath. He had to get this sorted or he'll never get anywhere.

Francis was asleep in his room. He opened his blue eyes sleepily, looking to Arthur sleeping on the other side of him. He smiled softly and kissed Arthur's cheek. It had been so long since Arthur had visited. Even longer since they had been like this. Arthur groaned and squirmed away from Francis, trying to keep sleeping. Francis chuckled softly.

"I have missed you so much Arthur." He said softly. Slipping an arms around Arthur. Arthur tried to wriggle away, but gave up. Letting Francis hold him. It had been a long time. Before Francis got to do anything else, Romulus burst in through the door. Arthur jolted away and sat up. Francis sat up to attention. Both of them blushing as they looked at the merman.

"Francis I needa to know where the sea wiz-" Romulus counted 2 people. "Oh did I intruppt something?"

"No no... nothing. What were you going to say?" Francis quickly said, trying to regain his normal colour. Rome winked at Francis, he knew what was going on. But back to the reason he was here.

"I need to know where the sea wizard lives. I have to talk to him." Romulus explained. Arthur blanched and sunk into the sheets. Francis looked to him curiously.

"Erm..." Francis looked to Arthur.

"What?" Romulus said. He watched the curious scene, Francis poked the guy sleeping next to him, a child like expression on his face. Francis looked down to Arthur, wanting him to speak but Arthur shook his head, glaring at Francis. Francis tried to guess the direction.

"Erm... I believe he lives out to the... south?" Francis tried to catch any nods that he was even aiming in the right place. As Arthur nodded once, Romulus asked the question.

"He's the guy beside you isn't he?" Romulus asked.

"No... he lives outside the castle to the south." Francis said trying to cover, but he knew he was caught.

"Of course! I believe you! So wizard what did youa give to mya son?" Romulus asked. Francis looks to Arthur. Arthur pulled himself up and looked over to him.

"I gave him two potions. One to change his hair colour. The other to turn him human." Arthur answered.

"Oh great! What is hea going to do with them?" Romulus gestured. He knew Gilbert was up to something. He was never that secretive.

"I assume go and try to find Matthew, or attempt to temp Alfred." Francis shrugged. "Oh that boy is an idiot." Romulus mutters. "Thank you for youra time. I'll justa go."

"I wouldn't worry about him Romulus." Francis said. "I have a feeling he was meant to do this."

"Well if youa say so. Sorry toa disturb you." Romulus said, before leaving, silently closing the door behind him. Arthur slid back down under the covers blinking.

"Well that was terrifying." He mumbled. Francis smiles and looks down to Arthur. "What?"

"You look so cute when you're scared." He chuckled.

"I-I am not cute frog!" Arthur hisses, blushing.

"Then why did you spend the night with moi?" He ran his hand down Arthur's cheek. Arthur blushed harder and smacked Francis' hand away.

"B-Because! I didn't want to swim back to my place again and I was tired!"

"Sure Arthur...sure." He smiled. Arthur pouted and looked away. "You know you've missed this." Arthur looked back, sighed and nodded.

"Fine you caught me." He said. Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur, pulling him close. Arthur gripped Francis' shoulders and smiled. It had been ages. Francis moved down and kissed Arthurs tenderly. Arthur smiled and kissed back, wrapping his own arms around Francis.

Matthew yawned, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He looked around the room, his eyes resting on Alfred who was still asleep, snoring softly. Matthew smiled, leaning over and kissed his cheek. Sliding himself out of bed he wandered downstairs to make something for them to eat. He sighed when he realized they don't have any eggs left and quickly pens a note to Alfred. Picking up some money from the side. He guessed roughly how much he would need. Pocketing that he turned and left. Turning down the street Matthew he went to the market to get some eggs and fruit. Gilbert in the meanwhile had managed to find his feet and made it into town. He quickly drank the second potion down. Catching his reflection in a shop window, his hair had changed from silver to a chocolate brown colour. As he walked further into town he passed some young girls. They seemed to spot him and whisper and giggle. He gave them a smile, causing both to blush and squeal. As they walked past he chuckled. Human's were so easy. He didn't even need to speak and those two would probably follow him if he'd asked. This whole thing was going to be too easy. Gilbert lurked around the town, searching for any sign of Alfred or Matthew. No matter how easy human girls seemed to be. He knew the men were another story. He knew tales of what could happen if you were caught by humans. He shuddered at the thought. Shaking off his fears, Gilbert walked down the streets proudly, but carefully. He soon came down a street where there were loads of shops. Matthew was in a shop near where Gilbert was, buying groceries. Gilbert quickly spotted Matthew and paused. Matthew looked completely normal and...he looked around, perfectly alone. His red eyes glinted. This was perfect. Matthew finished buying his things and went into a trinket shop, wanting to buy something for Alfred. He had been so kind to him, Alfred was special and he loved him. Gilbert followed at a distance not wanting to lose him. He spotted another guy at the trinket stall next to Matthew. Matthew smiled as he found a pretty merman broach and decided it would be perfect. Gilbert watched the pair, wondering who the person next to him could be. Matthew looked to the man next to him. He had brown hair with a funny curl, purple eyes and glasses. He dressed very smartly and seemed the artistic type. He seemed to look confused on what to buy. Matthew looked at the man.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounded so innocent to Gilbert. The man looked to Matthew and smiled weakly.

"I would like to get something that would bring good luck. I'm starting a new job here and it would be nice to have something to settle my nerves." He said.

"Good luck? Oh I know just the thing." Matthew said, rustling around in his bag. The man smiled to him, glad he finally had some help. He was rather new so he didn't know anyone.

"Did you know there's a rumour here that if you keep a mermaids scales you'll get good luck?" Matthew asked, finding a small bottle with an array of white and red scales in water.

"No...I didn't." The man said surprised. "Well I don't normally believe in the rumours, but you never know right?" Matthew said, handing him the bottle with his precious scales.

"Wow." The guy examined the bottle. "Are you sure I can just have these?"

"Sure. Don't worry about it." Matthew smiled.

"You never know." He smiled taking the bottle. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. By the way. Who are you?" "I'm Roderich. And you are?"

"Matthew. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Roderich smiled and took it.

"So what do you do around here?" He asked putting the bottle in his pocket.

"Me? Um I swim in the ocean for hours on end. But if you mean the people here. I wouldn't know either." He smiled sheepishly.

"You must be one good swimmer. I write music, well..." He blushed "...trying."

"I sense you must be good. Maybe you could give me a sample sometime?" Matthew asked, he wondered about human music. What did it sound like compared to what he was used to. Roderich was taken aback by the kind offer.

"I could later if you wanted. You could bring a friend too." He smiled. "I need all the encouragement I can get."

"All right! Well where do you live? I'll visit later." Matthew asked, happy he'd made a friend.

"I live just down there. You'll probably here my playing so follow the music." He said pointing to a street. He always left the window open, hoping someone would here him play and be interested.

"Ok." Matthew nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Oh and thanks for the luck." He started to head off home. Gilbert found his eyes following the new guys, watching him go back to his street.

"You're welcome!" Matthew smiled and began walking away. Gilbert looked back to Matthew but seemed more interested in following this new guy home. As he watched the new guy walk off, Matthew completely disappeared from view.

Matthew got home safely and sound. He snuck inside the house. Alfred was downstairs just in his shorts waiting for Matthew. Matthew jolted and waved to Alfred.

"Hi Alfie~" He said cheerily.

"Hey Matthew." He smiled back.

"How long have you been up?" He asked, wishing Alfred hadn't been waiting ages for him.

"Only a few minuets, I saw your note." He said, holding up the piece of paper.

"Oh good!" Matthew said relieved.

"So did you find the eggs?" Alfred asked.

"Yup! And I got you something!" Matthew said excited. He quickly turned to look through his bag.

"Really?" Alfred asked surprised. He defiantly didn't expect that from Matthew.

"Yup!" Matthew beamed, pulling out the broach and handed it to Alfred.

"Wow." Alfred's eyes lit up. It was beautifully crafted. "It's amazing."

"Do you like it?" Matthew asked. "Yeah. It's so cool." Alfred got up and hugged Matthew. Matthew hugged back, smiling like an idiot. Nuzzling into his neck.

"I'm glad you like it." He said, kissing Alfred's cheek. Alfred kissed his cheek in return causing Matthew to blush. Alfred pulls back, his arms around Matthews waist.

"So what you wanna do now?"

"Oh... there is a guy who writes music. Roderich I think. I said we could go and listen to some of his pieces later. Can we?" Matthew asked.

"Sure we could. Before that shall we go to the park." Alfred asked.

"Oh! Yes!" Matthew said excited. "Let's go then." He smiled.

"Ok!" Matthew chirped, grabbing Alfred's hand. Alfred grabbed the bag and umbrella. He paused for a moment, looking to Matthew.

"We could have a picnic." Matthew nodded.

"Yeah ok!" Alfred turn to the bread bin and takes out a loaf of bread.

"Let's get preparing food to take."

"Ok! What do we want?"

"Let's start on sandwiches." Alfred said giving out a list of things they would need. Matthew nodded and they began preparing sandwiches.

Gilbert looked back after the new guy had left and Matthew had disappeared. He cursed silently. Deciding he should investigate this new person, if Matthew was planning to visit. He could wait there for him. He smiled and walked down the street listening out for piano music. Roderich quietly played Ode to Joy on his piano, stopping every once in a while to correct himself. Gilbert followed the sound of the music. Hearing it, it seemed to draw him closer. As he reached the door he scowled. Human music doesn't have this effect on him. He hit his head trying to gain some sense. What was going on? Roderich smiled as he gets into the tune and plays louder. Gilbert lent against his door and listened. Human music was very different, but equally as interesting. He relaxed listening to it. Feeling it calling to him, wanting him to go nearer. Roderich blinked when he thought he heard a small noise, but shrugged it off and continued playing. Gilbert listened to the music, feeling his senses started to fade. Roderich smiled and finished the piece.

"Yes that did turn out quite nice." He said. Gilbert couldn't help himself but he knocked on the door as he heard the music stop. As if he needed to hear more, he needed to find the source. He realised he had knocked without thinking. Roderich blinked, he wasn't used to anyone coming to his door. "Coming!" He said, walking over to open the door. As the door opened Gilbert felt his face heat up slightly as he saw Roderich. Roderich felt himself blush at the stranger on his doorstep. Coughing to clear his throat. "Yes? Can I help you?" He asked.


	8. Chapter 8

"Erm..." Gilbert mentally hitting himself. "Were you the one playing music just now?"

"Yes." Roderich said unsure.

"It was really good. You're really good." Gilbert said quickly, what was happening to him? He was never this nervous! Especially in front of a human.

"Oh really? Thank you." Roderich said, smiling at Gilbert. It was nice when his friends complimented but a stranger. This was something completely new. And a rather...attractive one at that.

"Can I hear you play again?" Gilbert asked. Part of his mind was shouting at him, telling him to focus. He needed to find Alfred and lead him away from Matthew. He was not here to flirt with humans.

"Of course!" Roderich said, gesturing for him to come inside. Gilbert stepped inside the house. It was really small and simple. He didn't have many belongings. There were some wooden chairs and a table. Basic stuff. Going through into a bigger room. It was empty of everything apart from a large grand piano and stool. Gilbert looked at it interested. It looked similar to what he knew how to play, but different in some ways. "You can pull a chair through from the other room." He said.

"Erm sure." Gilbert said, pulling a chair through. He sat down on it, watching Roderich. Feeling like an old school child. Roderich walked over to the piano before playing a bit of Mozart. Gilbert followed just listened to him, smiling as he watched the pianist play. He sat down on a seat and listened again. He was good, no that was an understatement. He was amazing. Gilbert listened to the music, he could feel himself heating up more. Roderich continued playing, smiling as he let the tune wash over him. Gilbert listened to him play. Transfixed in the music, he didn't know humans could write such music. Roderich finished and turned to Gilbert looking at him expectantly

Gilbert stood up and applauded him, smiling. It was beautiful, he had to applaud. Roderich smiled back and made a small bow with his head. He had never earned such a reception.

"I didn't know music could sound that good." Gilbert said.

"Ah well I'm not that good." Roderich said blushing.

"I've heard loads of people play. Believe me you are good." He said, his red eyes looking to Roderich. Roderich smiled at Gilbert.

"Well thank you."

"Can I have a look at the music?" Gilbert asked curiously. Roderich nodded, and passed him the sheets. Gilbert scanned over the music, it was very different to music he was used to. The patterns and combinations were so strange.

"I've never seen music like this." He said honestly.

"Really?" Roderich looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Gilbert looked over the pages again.

"Well that's strange." Roderich said, the two pieces were well known and every music student knew them. To find someone who hadn't well... maybe he...

"Music's very different from where I'm from." Gilbert said as he got to the last page.

"Oh well then. Maybe you could show me some of your music. I doubt it'll be as different as Feliciano's and Lovinos."

"Huh?" Gilbert looked slightly confused and alarmed as he heard the two names.

"I said. I doubt it will be as different as Feliciano's and Lovino's music." Roderich repeated.

"That's what I thought you said." Gilbert said. He surely couldn't mean the Lovino and Feliciano, the two twins he knew. They were both mermen. How wound they of possibly met? He shrugged off the thought. He'd deal with that later. "Would you like me to play for you?" Gilbert asked. Roderich looked at him.

"Well all right." He said. Gilbert sat down at the piano, after testing some keys he relaxed. Starting to play a very different type of music. The piece Gilbert played was a reflective piece of music. Mermusic never sounds the same, even when two people play the same piece. Depending on the musician it can have many different effects. This piece reflects the players personality. When Gilbert playing it it sounded alluring and mischievous. Roderich sat down on the seat Gilbert sat in before, now listening. Gilbert continued to play, smiling as he could feel the music synchronising with him. Roderich blinked and smiled at the music, closing his eyes he could sense it's feeling. As the music builds the impact gets stronger, Gilbert playing faster. Roderich listened eyes closed, feeling it build. Gilbert finished the piece and looks back to Roderich, grinning.

Roderich opened his eyes and looked at Gilbert Roderich smiled.

"That was very good." He said applauding Gilbert. Gilbert looked back at him with a confused expression. Normally humans would be on their knees by now, completely in his power. What was going on?

"Is something wrong?" Roderich asked innocently.

"Nah... thanks for the compliment." He said but his face was still one of confusion. He was sure Roderich definitely wasn't a merman himself. He would of recognised him. What the hell was going on?

"Your welcome. You know your playing reminds me of a piece Lovino taught me."

"Really?" Gilbert cocked an eyebrow, now curious if Lovino was the one he knew.

"Yes. He said a friend of his taught it to him and then he taught it to me."

"Can I hear you play it?" Gilbert asked hidden venom in his voice. getting up, still suspicious of Roderich. Why had the music no effect? Something was definitely up.

"Of course." Roderich said as they swapped places, sitting down at the piano and began to play a slow starting but fast finishing tune. Gilbert recognised the piece. It was one of the starting pieces everyone was taught to play. It didn't have any clear effect on people and was just used for training. Roderich began to make the tune faster, adding the tweaks he had made as he found the original tune to be a bit boring. Gilbert recognised when there were tweaks, noting that it seemed to give the sound a slightly quirky but hopeful sound. Roderich's playing got faster as he neared the end of the tune. Gilbert listened he liked the music but was now very confused. He had to of met merpeople before to know that piece. And why was he himself not effected him while he played. Roderich finished and sighed. "It's not my kind of music. But it works." He said turning to Gilbert. "Are you a merman?" He asked in a completely serious voice. Gilbert just stared at him. His red eyes fixed on Roderich violet ones. He didn't know what to say. "Well?"

"How do you know?" Gilbert asked, relaxing and smirking. He wasn't going to let info slip that he shouldn't.

"Well I figured. Felciano and Lovino aren't the most discreet people, and I think Ludwig has been close to telling me every few times. You just confirmed a lot for me." Roderich said.

"Confired what?" Gilbert was now very confused but wasn't going to back down or let Roderich know he was now very worried.

"Confirmed that Feliciano, Lovino and yourself are merpeople."

"How?" Gilbert asked. Roderich gave him a 'Are you serious' look. Gilbert knew he was caught.

"Okay...fine. You caught me. Now what?" He asked, finding this an interesting development.

"Oh nothing. Do you really think I'll do anything?" Roderich asked.

"You just found out I'm a merperson. And your not going to do anything?" Gilbert said. He knew how much money could be made on the black market off of his tears alone. Why was this human not jumping at the chance?

"Oh no. But according to your reaction and the reaction of Feli and Lovi, my music has some affect on you." Roderich said, looking to the piano and back to Gilbert.

"Pft..." Gilbert smirked. "No it doesn't."

"Doesn't it?" Roderich sat at the piano and began to play the exact same tune Gilbert had played. Gilbert's eyes went wide as he recognised the piece. How could he play his piece? Roderich continued playing grinning. Hoping that if he played it, it may effect Gilbert. Gilbert tried to hold his ground, but he could feel the music around him. Teasing him, tempting him. Roderich was oblivious to the effect of what his playing was doing and kept playing. Gilbert couldn't help but move towards Roderich. The music was tearing away at his strength, he was soon on his knees. Hating the fact Roderich could just... control him like that. Roderich was nearing the end of the piece. Gilbert looked up to Roderich, lust starting to cloud his thoughts. He prayed the piece would end soon. Roderich extended the piece slightly and smiled. Gilbert gritted his teeth, trying to stop anything else from happening to him. Roderich finished and turned back to Gilbert, startled to see him on his knees. "And you said my music doesn't have an effect on your kind." Gilbert growled up at him. Roderich smiled. "I told you." Gilbert growled at him again. He had never been reduced to such a state by anyone. He stood up brushing himself down. Roderich coughed. "I'm not apologizing."

"How did you learn to do that?" Gilbert asked still annoyed. His face bright red.

"I didn't. All I do is play with my soul in my music." Roderich grinned.

"Well... don't do that again." He sulked, worried what kind of things he could do.

"Why not? I want to see something. If a song like that drives you to lust. What will a romantic slow song do." Roderich questions as he again sits at the piano.

"Don't! Please I'll explain what ever you want, just don't play." Gilbert said quickly.

"But this is an experiment. I don't need anymore answers." Roderich said.

"I'll tell you the effects of any type of music. You don't need to experiment." Gilbert begged. Roderich smiled looking to him.

"... Ok, tell me." He relaxed. Gilbert breath a sigh of relief. He didn't like being degraded at the best of time, even more so by a human. "What style do you want to know?"

"All you can tell me." Roderich was interested. Gilbert chuckled, playing cool again.

"There are to many to list. You ask and I'll answer."

"Fine. Slow songs." Roderich said. Gilbert ran his fingers through his hair.

"Slow songs can range from anywhere between putting someone to sleep to getting them in bed for another reason." He added in a suggestive voice.

"Oh. Fast paced songs."

"Fast paced, then tend to have less effect on people, normally getting happier reactions and hyper feelings."

"Nnh. Lullabyes"

"Put's to sleep, though depending if there was a change after they fall asleep effect dreams."

"Love songs." Roderich wondered if they produced similar effects to when humans heard them.

"Again, depending on the style can go from simple falling for people all the way to making out." Gilbert said, getting bored of the subject.

"Hmmm... Is Matthew a merman too?" Roderich asked thinking back to the guy from earlier. Gilbert was very glad he was not being experimented on, but the mention of Matthew caught him off guard.

"Huh? Matthew?" He asked.

"Yes. Matthew." Roderich said, looking for any reaction from Gilbert.

"The guy in the market?" He asked realising how stalker-ish he sounded.

"Yes." Roderich chuckled.

"What makes you think so?" He asked worried for Matthew.

"The scales he gave me." Roderich said. Pulling out the bottle and placing it on the piano. Gilbert smiled, a dead give away.

"Yeah... he's one too." Gilbert chuckled.

"Ah I see. Well um, rock songs." Roderich continued his questions.

"Not normally played... I guess the message just heightens emotions in people." Gilbert said.

"Ok. What about sad songs."

"They vary from tears to suicide." He smirked.

"Oh dear. Well thats about all I want to know." Roderich said turning away for a moment. "Oh and do you think it would be a good idea to play a love song for Matthew and his lover when they get here." He asked.

"Why would you do that?" Gilbert asked outraged.

"Why not?" He asked confused. Gilbert looked away. He didn't want Alfred and Matthew getting closer. He wanted them broken up. "What's wrong?" Gilbert didn't want to say. Roderich shrugged. "Well I'm playing one anyway."

"Please don't."

"Why not?" Roderich asked.

"Because... I don't like them together." Gilbert muttered.

"Ah. Well. Why don't you." Roderich asked interested.

"Because...I like him...Matthew." Gilbert growled.

"Ah. So you plan to do something?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to tempt Alfred away from him." Gilbert muttered.

"But. Why?" Roderich was confused.

"Because I was supposed to be the one who got with him!" Gilbert sulked.

"Mmm, well maybe you should move on, it's not healthy." Roderich said.

"To who?" Gilbert asked frustraited by the whole thing.

"I don't know! You're asking me something I don't know anything about." Roderich said firmly.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked up at him. "You haven't been in love?"

"No." Roderich sighed. "There's never been anyone."

"I would of thought a talented guy like you would of found someone." Gilbert said looking away.

"Well I haven't." Roderich said wanting to move off the subject. Gilbert stopped himself from saying something silly. "Well... can I crash here? I haven't really got a place to stay." Roderich blinked.

"I suppose." He shurgged.

"Thanks." Gilbert said relaxing. Then remembered. "No experimenting on me during the night."

"I'll try." Gilbert looked to Roderich for a moment and grinned.

"I like you. You're alright for a human."

"Well thank you I guess." Roderich smiled to himself. Gilbert looked around.

"I better erm, get out of your way."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going to have guests you wouldn't want me lurking." Gilbert walked to the door.

"I suspect you will be lurking anyway." Roderich smiled. Gilbert gave his trademark grin. "What gave you that idea?"

"Gilbert. Are there any tunes that would make one tell the truth?" He asked before Gilbert left the room. Gilbert's face dropped.

"I wouldn't tell you that!" Roderich gives him a look. "What?"

"I will experiment on you in your sleep." He threatened.

"You wouldn't..." Gilbert's eyes narrowed at him.

"I would." Roderich said. Gilbert stared at him, not sure whether he would or not. Roderich sat at the piano preparing to play.

"Don't..." Gilbert said warningly. Roderich began to play a slow song. "Okay I'll tell you!" Roderich smiled, turning to look at Gilbert.

"Well?"

"Currently there is no known music to make people tell the truth. The closest you can get is to guilt trip someone." He growled.

"Hmm. Maybe I'll try to make one." Roderich looked back at the piano. He began writing some notes down. Gilbert looked unsure at him. He found this situation scary and yet arousing. This man could potentially make him do whatever he wanted. He hated and liked the idea at the same time. Shaking his head. He needed to get Matthew and get out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

Roderich sat down and continued writing, erasing and rewriting some notes in his music. Why the hell had he agreed to stay here? Gilbert asked himself. Mentally scolding himself for his bad choice in 'host'. He was like a lab squid here. Roderich could do anything to him with that stupid music of his. Roderich stopped writing and looked at the little tune he had. He looked over to Gilbert who was sitting behind him and nodded once. Gilbert didn't like that nod, not one bit. Roderich sighed and played the tune. Wondering if the music would get his desired effect. Gilbert had no real choice but to listened to the music.

"What's your full name." Roderich asked, still playing.

"Gilbert." He said sulkily.

"Full name?" Roderich asked, playing the tune louder. Gilbert sighed.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." He said annoyed. Roderich smiled and turned back to Gilbert.

"Nnh. Did the tune do anything? I'm Roderich Edelstien." He smiled to him.

"Not really... HEY!" Gilbert's eyes widened as he stood up annoyed. "You're experimenting on me again!"

"Of course I am." Roderich chuckled, turning looking at the tune, changing somethings and making it longer. Gilbert was not up for this. He had things to do. He still had to work out where Matthew was.

"I'm going to go now. I'll be back later." Gilbert said quickly getting up to leave. Grabbing his bag. Roderich began playing the tune again.

"Where are you going?" He asked as Gilbert reached the door.

"To look around town." Gilbert called back as he opened the door.

"Ah okay. Did tune didn't do anything?" He asked again. Gilbert sighed.

"I would of told you anyway. You would need to test it on something I wouldn't say." Gilbert called back. "See you later!"

"Ok. Get some milk while your out please." Gilbert looked back not amused. Since when was he an errand boy for some stuck up human.

"With what money?" Gilbert shouted back. Roderich motioned to the desk near the door, which had a wallet on it. Gilbert shot Roderich a spiteful look. He stormed over and swiped the wallet. He grumbled to himself as he went out into town. How did he end up like this? Roderich smirked as he heard the door slam shut. He went back to his note writing. Gilbert grumbled to himself as he walked into the town. He started his hunt for Matthew and Alfred.

Matthew was sitting with Alfred in the middle of the local park. The sun was shining and the day was nice and warm. Alfred smiled getting out some of the food they had prepared earlier from the picnic basket. Matthew grinned as Alfred pulled out the plates covered in food.

"So what are we having?" Matthew asked, his eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"Well." Alfred said smiling. "We have lot's of sandwiches. Some crisps, few cakes and some biscuits." He said opening some of the crisps.

"Oh yum. Can you hand me a sandwich please?" Matthew asked looking over all the food.

"Sure dude." Alfred handed Matthew some sandwiches wrapped in clean-film. Matthew took it and unwrapped it. Taking a bite into the bread. Alfred got out a flask of drink. "I'll pour you a drink." Alfred said.

"Thank you." Matthew giggled.

Gilbert heard Alfred's voice and quickly homed in on it. He found the pair sitting together in the park. Quickly he felt his blood boil. He knew he could confront the pair and ducked behind a tree. Matthew continued eating unaware of Gilbert lurking around. Gilbert grinned to himself glad he was undetected. He pulled out a flute from his bag. Blowing a few soft notes to test it's sound. Hiding he starts to play it softly. Matthew blinked looking up and listening to the tune, he recognizes it. It was definitely mermusic which aroused his suspicion instantly. He felt a twinge of fear as he could't quite predict what the effects were. Alfred also looked around trying to work out where the music was coming from. Matthew just shrugged it off and continues eating hoping whoever was playing wasn't a merperson. Humans playing mermusic were not able to pull off the effects of each piece. Gilbert continued playing the music, changing the tone to become more alluring. Alfred tried to ignore the notes but he couldn't focus on his food. He continued looking around searching for the source.

"A-Alfred?" Matthew stuttered concerned. His suspicion growing along with his fear.

"...Yeah?" Alfred answered. His voice betraying the fact he was becoming more interested if finding the source of the music than Matthew and the meal.

"What are you doing?" Matthew asked even more worried.

"Trying to work out where that musics coming from." Alfred continued to search, Gilbert continued to play, the music getting stronger. The intensity growing, the music becoming more tempting.

"Oh." Matthew's voice trembled as he was starting to panic. Alfred tried to focus back on the picnic but is unable to, he couldn't resist the influence of the music. Matthew squirmed in place, his worry and fear for Alfred's well being if the music continued. Gilbert quickly glanced round to see Alfred stand up, walking towards the tree he was hiding behind. He felt glad little Matthew looked scared. He did feel a slight pain as he caught Matthew's eyes but he tore himself away. Continuing the tune. Matthew got up and grabbed Alfred's arm. "Where are you going?" He begged. Alfred didn't say anything this time, he just tried to pull free from Matthews grip. Matthew felt a tear role down his face as he let go of Alfred's arm and just stood there. Alfred started to take a few steps away from him. Matthew slowly sank to the ground. He could only whimper as Alfred walked away from him. He knew he didn't mean it, but he could do nothing to stop him. Gilbert smirked and stopped playing. He didn't want Alfred to leave Matthew yet. He just wanted Matthew to feel uncomfortable with him. Alfred stood for a moment and shook his head.

"Huh?" Alfred looked confused and turned back to Matthew. "Hey what's wrong?" Alfred ran back to him, dropping to his knees hugging him. But Matthew shied away from him, sniffing. "Matthew?" Alfred said extremely concerned. "What is it?"

"You were going to leave me." He answered meeting Alfred's eyes. Alfred paused for a moment, he had no memory of the event. "I would never do that." Alfred pleaded with Matthew. Gilbert stepped out from behind the tree and grinned at the pair. Alfred's back was to him but he could see Matthews hurt expression.

"You were!" Matthew said, sniffing. Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew. Remembering the music. "I would never leave you willingly Matthew." He sad holding him close. Gilbert enjoyed watching this. It should teach Matthew a lesson for picking him. Thought he did feel a twinge of guilt, he shrugged it off. His red eyes fixed on Matthews. Matthew held onto Alfred before locking eyes with Gilbert, recognition rang through his eyes and he glared. Gilbert smirked and turned to walk away. Matthew whistled a small lullaby, throwing his voice loud enough to be able to be heard by Gilbert. Gilbert paused chuckling. Was Matthew trying to effect him? He just continued to walk off. Walking back into the town, then he face palmed. He quickly had to find some shop to buy milk or goodness knows what Roderich will do to him. After the pair had settled down and started eating again. Matthew was writing down the tune he whistled, he figured he might be able to get Roderich to play it when they visited, he could tell the, Austrian?, man had a gift.

"Whatcha doing?" Alfred asked looking over his shoulder.

"Writing a lullaby down, I made a new friend in town earlier today and he asked me to visit him so he could play us a couple of songs." Matthew said.

"Cool. Let's go over there after we finish the food." Alfred smiled, glad Matthew had made a friend.

"Okay!" Matthew chirped, resuming eating. They both enjoyed the rest of the picnic. But Matthew was still worried about Gilbert and for Alfred's safety.

Gilbert had snuck off and wandered through the town. Luckily he had found some milk and bought it. But he was getting distracted and went off exploring the town. He might as well while he was there. Just to see what humans were like. Returning to Roderich's house pleased with himself and with a carton of milk. He knocked on the door. There was some shuffling from inside the house as Roderich opened the door.

"Oh good your back." Roderich said. "We have visitors."

"Huh? Visitors?" Gilbert asked confused.

"Yes, hurry and put the milk in the fridge and come to where the piano is." Roderich ordered him. Gilbert huffed.

"Fine." He sulked, putting the milk in the fridge. He got to the doorway to the piano room.

Roderich waved to Gilbert, in the seat next to him, Matthew waved as well. Alfred gave him a polite smile, not recognising him.

"Just in time, I was just going to play a couple songs for these two." Roderich commented. Gilbert looked around the room.

"I'm not sure about this." He said, trying to back into the other room.

"Why not?" Roderich asked, motioning for Gilbert to take a seat. Gilbert just gave Roderich a 'I'm not going through this again' look. Roderich promptly ignored. Gilbert stayed at the doorway. "So what would you like to hear first?"

"Hmm... do you know music that could make you feel good?" Alfred asked. Roderich raised an eyebrow.

"I may have something yes, a... friend of mine gave it to me." Roderick smirked. Alfred smiled happily, Gilbert stayed at the doorway unsure of this. Roderich set the music down on the piano and began to play, it started out fast paced. Alfred listened to it, smiling at the music. Gilbert quickly pulled back, keeping his back against the wall. He didn't want to be rendered to the state he was earlier. This was his piece he'd played earlier, and it was causing the right effect. Roderich continued to play, giving Gilbert a warning glare. Matthew shuddered hearing the tune. Alfred liked the music, he listen to it happily. Gilbert glared back, staying a safe distance away from everyone.

Matthew whimpered as heat began to course through his body. Roderich was oblivious to his surroundings and continued to play. Alfred looked to Matthew slightly confused as Matthew shivered and squirmed.

"Matthew?" Alfred asked resting his hand on his. "You alright?" Matthew let out a quiet gasp at the contact and shook his head. Roderich looked over at the couple and then over to Gilbert who he thought wasn't far enough away. Alfred tried to work out what the matter was. Gilbert was trying to leave the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Roderich asked, stopping.

"I need some air." Gilbert said relieved the music had stopped. Roderich nodded and turned back to the piano, no longer taking requests and played the lullaby Matthew had given him.

Gilbert quickly exited the room trying to escape any effects. But he felt himself getting tired. He cursed under his breath as he staggered to the sofa. Curling up on a sofa in another room. Matthew began nodding off the effects of the previous song wearing off. Alfred smiled as Matthew started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Matthew slept quietly as Roderich kept playing.

"Matthew?" Alfred smiled, gently shaking him awake as Roderich finished.

"Nnnh." Matthew mumbles, waking up.

"Dude you fell asleep." He said softly to him.

"Oh I did?" Matthew asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah. You look so cute when you sleep." Alfred chuckled, Matthew blushed.

"T-Thank you."

"Hey... where did the other guy go?" Alfred asked looking around.

"I-I don't know." Matthew said also looking around. Alfred looked back to Roderich.

"You're really good. I wish I could play that well." He complimented him. Roderich smiled. "Thank you, I've been practicing for years."

"You can tell. It's amazing."

"Thank you again." Roderich felt a small blush forming on his cheeks.

"Matthew seems a little tired. Maybe we should be heading home." Alfred said looking to Matthew. Matthew nodded, still partially affected by the music. "Thanks for inviting us. We'll have to make a move now." Alfred said offering his hand to Roderich. Roderich shook his hand.

"No problem, it was wonderful playing for the two of you." He smiled. Alfred grinned. He went back and helped Matthew up.

"Come on let's go." Alfred said helping him up. Matthew nodded. Alfred helped the still tired Matthew out of the house and walked home with him. Matthew leaned into Alfred's side as they walked home together.

Gilbert was still curled up on the sofa. Roderich looked over to the sleeping male and felt his heart throb, he looked confused for a couple of moments before shaking his head and going back into the piano room, hitting one key loud enough to ring throughout the entire house.

"Ah!" Gilbert woke up with a start. Rubbing his eyes he tried to work out what was going one.

"Intresting. So if I play this note." Roderich hit the key again. "Does it hurt your head?" Gilbert stormed through, he should of known.

"No. It just woke me up." He shouted.

"Ah all right." Roderich said looking back at the piano. Gilbert relaxed a bit. Then realised Matthew and Alfred had gone.

"Where did they go?" Gilbert asked.

"They left, apparently Matthew had gotten tired, and Alfred took him home." He said, writing some notes down.

"Awwwwwww." Gilbert sits down in a cute huff. Roderich chuckled at his reaction.

"Now now don't get your panties in a twist." Roderich said.

"I will do no such thing!" Gilbert said outraged at such an idea. Roderich blinked. He started to laugh.

"It's a saying." He explained.

"Huh?" Gilbert looked really confused.

"It means, don't get so stressed." Roderich explained it further.

"Oh...okay." Gilbert pondered this for a moment. "I'm not getting stressed!"

"You sure sound like it to me." Roderich said.

"Wouldn't you get stressed?" Gilbert asked still annoyed.

"If what?" Roderich asked.

"If the person you liked liked someone else." He grumbled. Roderich sighed.

"I guess, but maybe I'd like to see them happy."

"Even if it hurt you?"

"Of course."

"Huh... you humans are weird." Gilbert kicked back in one of the seats.

"No. Just smarter." Roderich chuckled.

"Hey! You're not smarter!" Gilbert retaliated.

"Well not as smart as other people."

"We are smart." He sulked.

"Some of you more than others I take it?" Roderich continued, enjoying seeing Gilbert's face flush red.

"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?" Gilbert shouted.

"No." Roderich chuckled.

"Good. Cause I'm not." Gilbert looked lost in thought, he only wanted to be with Matthew but he was starting to question himself.

"Is something wrong?" Roderich asked.

"Nah... I'm fine."

"I see. Well, it's getting late, the guest room is upstairs the door to your right at the end of the hall." Roderich said pointing to the stair way.

"Thanks." Gilbert said, grabbing his bag, he walked upstairs. Roderich nodded and went back to writing his music. Gilbert sat upstairs, pulling out his flute. He sighed and started to play. The soft music drifted through the house. Roderich perked up and began playing something that would compliment the flute. Gilberts music resembled some what the cries of a lone wolf, the feeling of displacement and searching being prominent themes. Roderich played along side it, the piano sounding like a second voice. Gilbert heard the piano music and the two pieces harmonised beautifully. Gilbert relaxed in the music. Having a sense of belonging. Roderich eventually stopped playing, yawning and heading up to his room. Gilbert continued playing, his music turning softer. Changing to a lullaby. Roderich had changed into his pajamas and slipped under his covers. "Good night!" He called to Gilbert. Gilbert seemed to reply in the music, as the lullaby continued. Roderich soon drifted off to sleep. Gilbert played the final notes of the song. Sighing and wondering. He looked up to the moon and slowly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred managed to get Matthew back home and up to bed. Where the pair of them both fell asleep. Matthew slept soundly all night, though the days event's had not left him. He was still worried about Alfred leaving him. He tossed in his sleep but, when he felt Alfred sleeping next to him. Those fears melted away. Matthew was woken in the morning by a clap of thunder. Matthew jolted up and looked out the window.

"Oh no." He whimpered. Alfred stirred and sat up.

"Huh... what is it?" As he sleepily opened his eyes, he caught a flash of lightning.

"It's raining Alfie." Matthew said slightly worried to him.

"Oh yeah..." Alfred looked to the rain. "It is."

"We can't go out today." Matthew pouted.

"That's alright." He wrapped an arm around Matthew giving him a quick hug. "I'm sure we'll find stuff to do." Alfred said getting out of the bed. "Though I should probably have a shower today." Matthew nodded.

"Ok." He said wondering if he would need such a thing, if so. How was he going to manage it. Alfred stretched and got out of bed and went through to the bathroom. He quickly undressed to go in the shower. Matthew waited in the bedroom looking out at the rain, his expression changing for the pout to a look of in fascination.

"You alright through there?" Alfred called back as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Yeah." Matthew said, opening the window and sticking his hand out into the rain.

"Okay." Alfred called before turning on the shower. Matthew smiled at the sensation of the rain drops falling against his skin. He stepped up and leant his body out the window. Alfred remembered he needed a change of clothes so went back to find Matthew nearly half way out the window getting soaked by the rain. "Matthew!" Alfred ran over to hold on to him so he didn't fall. Matthew squeaked and pulled back inside the window. Looking back at Alfred.

"Yes?" He asked confused.

"The water will..." Alfred started to say. Matthew smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What about it?" He asked amused at the panicked expression of his lover.

"Huh? I thought you were going to change?" Alfred said confused looking over Matthew.

"I'm not entirely soaked am I?" Matthew said smiling.

"I thought it was the tiniest bit of water changed you back." Alfred asked.

"Well no. Not really." Matthew paused. "But I do feel like I'm changing so I could be wrong." Alfred was standing with the towel wrapped around his waist. He held onto Matthew ready to catch him as he changed back to having a tale. Matthew whimpered as his legs meld together and he pitches forward. Alfred caught him, but he wasn't quiet ready for it. The pair ended up falling backwards with Matthew on top of Alfred. Matthew laughs and nuzzles into Alfred's neck. "Well that failed."

"Yeah." Alfred chuckled. "Don't do that again."

"Aw but why not." Matthew asked running a finger down Alfred's chest.

"I was worried." Alfred smiled, shivering slightly at the finger. "And you changed back."

"Yeah." Matthew mumbled moving his tail. Alfred couldn't help but brush his hand down his tail. Matthew blushed and whimpered. Alfred looked up to Matthews face as he brushed his fingers down Matthews tail and around where his bottom is.

"Ah~" Matthew moans, hiding his face in Alfred's neck. Alfred wrapped his other arm around Matthews back. Matthew shivered against Alfred's bare chest.

"You okay dude?" Alfred asked softly.

"Y-Yeah." Matthew stuttered.

"Is your tail really sensitive?" Alfred asked looking down at the beautifully scaled tail. Matthew nodded quickly. Alfred tried to sit himself up, but his towel slipped slightly as he moved.

Matthew blushed as Alfred tried to keep himself covered, but he was failing at it. Matthew whimpered against as he could feel Alfred getting slightly hard. Matthew tried to look away but found himself humming a quiet tune. Alfred heard it, feeling more aroused. He started to kissed Matthews neck. Matthew whimpered slightly as he hummed the tune slightly louder. Alfred kissed more him more passionately, feeling himself getting harder. His arms moving around Matthews back groping and holding him. Matthew moaned, his breath hitching as he felt Alfred's fingers on his back. Alfred gently rolled the over so he was on top. He straddled Matthew still somehow covered by the towel, moving a hand to stroke his tail. As Matthew gasped, the tune he was humming was broken. Alfred looked down to Matthew, still lustful. Matthew locked eyes with Alfred. His lavender eyes locking with Alfred's blue ones. Alfred stared to Matthew, the lust from his eyes fading. Matthew whined in displeasure, moving up to nuzzle Alfred's neck. Alfred feeling the blond nuzzle him, let out a little whine as he stroked his tail again. Matthew moaned again, gripping Alfred's shoulders. Alfred's eyes returned to a more lustful state. Biting softly onto Matthew's neck.

"Ah~" Matthew gasped. Alfred pressed his groin against Matthew. Matthew's eyes widened as he could feel the hard lengh press against him through the towel.

"There are so many thing I wish I could do." Alfred whispered seductively. "But I don't think your father would approve."

"W-Who cares?" Matthew said, shivering at the implications. Alfred captured his lips, kissing more dominantly than before. He gripped Matthews bottom grinding against him.

Matthew closed his eyes, submitting completely to Alfred. Alfred grabbed him roughly. Quickly scooping Matthew up and put him on the bed. Grabbing another towel he dried Matthew off, very slowly. Matthew smiled as his tail slowly returned to legs. Alfred looked up Matthew, grinning darkly. He gently started to kiss up Matthews leg. Matthew's breath hitched and he quivered in anticipation. Alfred kissed up, getting past his knee. He alternated between licking and kissing making Matthew pant and squirm. "D-Don't tease." He begged.

"But Matthew..." Alfred looked up smirking. "You look so cute begging." He nipped the inside of Matthew's thigh.

"Ah." Matthew said, blushing bright red. He could feel Alfred's tongue lick up his thigh, causing him to moan more.

"Beg more for me." Alfred said, kissing closer to his member.

"P-please don't tease." Matthew panted, the pleasure was becoming uncontrollable for him.

"What do you want me to do?" Alfred asked looking up to him.

"S-Suck me." Matthew whispered.

"But won't papa disaprove?" He asked gently taking his member in his hand. Matthew let out a moan.

"Papa doesn't have to know." He gasped. With that comment Alfred slowly trailed his tongue up Matthew's hard length. Another lustful moan escaping Matthew's lips.

Francis smiled looking to the bubble in front of him. Watching the scene unfold..

"That's my boy." He chuckled. Arthur sat in the corner of his room groaning and massaging his head. He hated having to do that spell. It takes a lot of energy and it really was a drain.

"Why did you make me do that?" he asked looking away from the scene. Deeming this as a waste of his powers and time to spy on Matthew and Alfred.

"Because you owe me." Francis smiled over to him. Arthur shot him a look back.

"In what way do I owe you frog?!" He hissed.

"Because I'm the King. Everyone owes me if I wish it." Francis grinned. Arthur sighed.

"But I'm in exile. Therefor your law doesn't apply to me." Arthur sulked.

"But you're here now." Francis said looking over to him. "So it does apply." Arthur glared at the irritating king.

"We are in my house! It does not!" He shouted almost childishly.

"Well..." Francis thought for a moment. "What if I unexile you?" Arthur froze at the thought. If he was unexiled... then... "Well?" Francis swam over to him. "Would you like that?" He whispered wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur blinked.

"Y-You would do that?" He asked unsure. It was all he had wanted since that day.

"You've helped my little Matthew find love." He said nuzzling Arthurs shoulder. "Nothing is a greater than that." Arthur turns around and hugged Francis.

"Thank you." He said, trying to hold himself together.

"I should be the one thanking you Arthur." He hugged him back, taking a chance to grab at his butt. Arthur jumped and smacks him across the arm. "I guess it will take a little while longer till you'll let me do that again." He chuckled.

"You hurt me." Arthur stated turning away from him.

"I didn't mean to." Francis swam up to him, holding him gently.

"But you did." Arthur spat. He couldn't just pretend all of this hadn't happened.

"I'm sorry Arthur." Francis said resting his chin on Arthur's shoulder.

"I know." Arthur sighed.

"I want things to go back to how we used to be. Before all of this." Francis said, holding Arthur closer.

"You know that can't happen." Arthur said painfully.

"I want US to be like we used to." Francis said softly.

"I can try. But I can't forget what happened." Arthur said trying to pull away.

"I know." He let go of him. "But will you give me a second chance." Arthur turned round.

"Yes." He said looking to Francis with a weak smile.

"That's all I ask for." Francis quickly moved to Arthur, kissing him on the lips. Arthur smiles and kissed him back. Arthur pulled back and smirked at Francis

"You owe me a dozen of those red roses you adore." He chuckled.

"You can have them." Francis smiled pressing Arthur against the wall. "You can have the sea if you wished." Francis said before capturing Arthur in a very passionate kiss. Arthur's gasps and state completely distracted Francis from his own son's moans of pleasure.

Alfred smirked at Matthew running his tongue along Matthew member. Faster than before. Matthew moaned again.

"Ahh~" He moaned, half trying to buck towards Alfred. Desperately wanting more. Deciding not to tease him anymore, Alfred slowly takes Matthew's member into his mouth. "Ahh~" Matthew moaned, tangling his fingers into Alfred's hair. Alfred started to gently suck Matthew. Matthew gasped and his breath hitched. Alfred ran his tongue around his member while he sucked.

Matthew whined, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. But he was not prepared for what Alfred was going to do next. Alfred relaxed the back of his throat and deep throated him. Matthew stiffened, his moans escalating in volume as pleasure surged through him. Alfred continued getting slightly rougher as Matthew moaned louder. Matthew's breathing quickening every moment tat passed.

"A-Alfred!" He gasped in pleasure. Alfred started to pull back, flicking his tongue over Matthew sensitive tip.

"Ah!" Matthew whined in disappointment

"You've gone all hard Matthew." He said huskily. Matthew whimpered and nodded not trusting his voice. Alfred start up, rubbing Matthews member. "Do you want to go to the next level?" Matthew nodded again.

"Y-yes." He said in a shaky voice. Alfred's smile darkened as he slipped on finger into Matthew entrance. Matthew moaned, forcing himself to relax

"Did you like that Matthew?" Alfred purred, gently thrusting it in and out of him.

"Ah~ Yes~" Matthew panted out.

"You are such a dirty boy Matthew." He smirked as he slipped a second finger inside of him. His other hand still stroking Matthews member. Matthew winced, the second finger had actually hurt. Alfred's eyes were still slightly clouded showing he was still under Matthew's control. He gently thrusting his fingers in and out so Matthew could get used to it. Matthew relaxed after a little while, moaning and panting again. Alfred gently stretched him. Preparing him as much as he could.

Matthew gripped the sheets in anticipation. "Are you ready Matthew?" Alfred asked, placing his member against Matthews entrance. Matthew nodded again.

"B-Be gentle?" He begged. Alfred looked to him slightly confused, his expression softening. The smirk turned to to gentle smile. He lent forwards and kissed Matthew reassuringly.

"Of course Matthew. I'll be gentle." He slowly pushed inside of him. Matthew winced, the pain was sharp and it brought tears to his eyes.

"It will hurt at first." Alfred kissed Matthew softly. "I promise it will get better." Matthew nodded, holding onto Alfred, trying to adjust. Alfred went slowly. Giving Matthew time to adjust, he thrust gently in and out of Matthew. Matthew let out a little whimper of pleasure, the pain was starting to subside. Alfred kissed Matthew's neck as he continued thrusting.

"Ah~" Matthew moaned, rolling his hips in a sign that it was ok to move. Alfred smiled softly and started to pick up the pace. Going faster inside of him. Matthew moaned louder as Alfred hit that special spot inside of him that made him want to melt. Matthew could feel something building up inside of him. "A-A-Alfred!" Matthew moaned as he released, making a mess between them.

"M-Mathew!" Alfred cried as he released inside of Matthew. Alfred collapsed on top of him. Panting heavily. Matthew quivered, his breathing was erratic and his eyes were closed. Alfred looked to Matthew his eyes finally returning to normal. Matthew panted and smiled at Alfred.

"T-That was amazing." He panted.

"Yeah..." Alfred smiled. "It was amazing."

"A-Are you going to leave me?" Matthew asked, his voice trembling. Alfred looked to Matthew concerned.

"Why would I do that?" He asked brushing hair out of Matthew face. Matthew looked away.

"B-Because you slept with me?" Matthew answered meekly.

"Why would I leave because of that?" Alfred asked confused.

"N-Never mind." Matthew asked, relieved. Normally humans would leave after having sex with merpeople. But Alfred... he was different.

"I never want to leave you Matthew." He said softly.

"Y-You don't?" Matthew asked.

"I love you. I'm not sure if it's different for merpeople. But humans tend to mate for life. I love you and I don't ever want to leave you."

"I-It's the same for us." Matthew said his eyes lighting up. He quickly hugging Alfred tightly, his eyes watering slightly. "I love you too Alfred." Alfred smiled hugging Matthew.

"Well... we better clean ourselves up." Matthew nodded.

"Yeah I feel all sticky." He looked down at the mess they had made. Alfred chuckled and scooped him up.

"I'm sure you can have a bath this one time." Alfred smiled. Matthew smiled and nuzzled into Alfred's neck.

"I love you." He said quietly. Alfred smiled down to Matthew.

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred carried Matthew into the bathroom, Matthew snuggled up to him. Matthew was gently put down on a seat. Alfred walked over and started running the water for a bath. Matthew kicked his feet while he waited, wincing at the very slight pain in his back side.

"Sorry about that. You'll be a little sore for a while." Alfred smiled sheepishly.

"It was worth it." He said, grinning cheekily

"I'm glad it was." Alfred smiled back. He paused for a momet blushing at the question he was about to ask. "Erm silly question... are you gonna get pregnent or something?" Matthew blinked and said in all seriousness.

"Yeah, probably." Alfred face palmed.

"Your dad is gonna kill me." He knew what the human reaction to knocking someone up outside of marriage. He wondered if it was different for merpeople. He wondered whether Francis was the kind of guy who would over react to this. Yeah he would. Oh no what was he supposed to do? Alfred started to panic. His thoughts were only broken by Matthew bursting out laughing.

Alfred looked over to him confused. Matthew laughed more.

"I-I'm not going to get pregnant Alfred." He managed to say as he tried to catch his breath. It took a moment before Alfred cracked a smile.

"You had me worried there." He laughed. The pair laughed over the matter before Matthew spoke again.

"But I can get pregnant." He said.

"Really?" Alfred looked to him confused. "How? I thought guys couldn't get pregnant." Matthew shuffled a bit in his seat.

"Not without help. That's where the sea witch, or wizard comes in." He explained.

"Do you have a sea witch or wizard?" Alfred asked interested. Matthew nodded.

"Well he's a sea wizard. And he's the one who gave me the ability to turn human."

"Cool." Alfred said. "Must be an awesome job being magical."

"No. He was exiled." Matthew said quietly looking down.

"Why?" Alfred asked confused.

"Because of what he did to me. He was kicked out by my papa." Matthew said sadly. He remembered the day only too well.

"But because you can change human... you met me and we got together." Alfred tried to find the silver lining. Wanting to cheer him up. Matthew looked up to him and nodded.

"I know. And I hope thats enough for papa, for me to find love by his help." Matthew said. He really missed Arthur when he left. His papa also seemed really upset afterwards.

"So the guy can go back to living in the castle?" Alfred asked softly.

"I hope so." Matthew nodded. He remembered nights where he would snuggle up to Francis, waking to find his crying in his sleep. He hated seeing him cry. He was so young when it happened.

"I'm sure he will." Alfred said bringing Matthew back. "What would he need to do for you to get pregnant?"

"W-Why?" Matthew asked, blushing. He was caught off guard by this question. Why would Alfred want to know that?

"I'm interested." Alfred replied honestly.

"Well he would make a potion, I would have to drink it, and then we would have to make love." Matthew said blushing.

"Okay." Alfred smiled. He looked back over the bath. The bath was nearly done, he dipped his hand into the water to check it's temperature. "Do you want warm water or cooler water?"

"Warm water." Matthew replied. "Can I ask why you wanted to know? How I could get pregnant that is." He asked blushing again.

"One... out of curiosity. Two I didn't want to end up getting you pregnant by accident." Alfred smiled over to him. Matthew smiled, back deciding to tease him a bit.

"You hesitated on one. Could it be possible you WANT me to get pregnant?" Matthew asked teasing him. Alfred chuckled back to him.

"I dunno... do you want to get pregnant?" He asked.

"Maybe." Matthew blushed deeper. Alfred smiled warmly to him.

"We'll have to see." He turned off the tap. "Bath's ready." Matthew blushed and nodded, "Ok. Do you want to get in first? I'll probably soak the entire bathroom." Matthew offered.

"Hmm..." Alfred thought for a moment before smiling and offering a hand to Matthew. As Matthew took his hand and stood up. Alfred quickly scooped Matthew up and carried him over to the bath. Matthew let out a squeaked, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck. "I think it will be easier for me to get in second." Alfred whispered.

"Oh, ok." Matthew blushed. Alfred lower Matthew slowly into the warm water. Matthew squeaked as his legs melded together. Alfred smiled softly, waiting for Matthew to become comfortable. Matthew smiled gently moving his tail. "Ok. You can come in now." Alfred slid into the bath sitting behind Matthew. He made sure to get his legs in around Matthews tail. Matthew giggled. "That tickles!" Alfred chuckled as well as he sat behind Matthew. Matthew leaned back into Alfred's chest his lavender eyes meeting Alfred's blue ones. Alfred smiled down to Matthew. He wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. Matthew smiles and relaxed back, gently swishing his tail back and forth. Alfred chuckled, his hands brushing against Matthew's stomach. Matthew's breath hitched.

"Would you like to have a kid one day?" Alfred asked softly.

"Yeah... That would be nice." Matthew said, smiling.

"Me too."

"Really?" Matthew looked to Alfred.

"Yeah. I'd like to have a kid one day." Alfred said softly. Matthew grinned and wriggled around slightly to kiss Alfred. Alfred smiled kissing Matthew back.

"Thank you." Matthew said pulling back

"For what?" Alfred asked confused.

"For saying you want to have a child with me." Matthew smiled.

"Thanks for wanting to have a kid with me." Alfred kissed Matthews neck. Matthew let out a little whimper.

"Y-You're welcome." Matthew stuttered. Alfred chuckled hugging Matthew.

"What?" Matthew asked, hugging back.

"Nothing. I just... never thought I'd find someone like you." Alfred said brushing some hair out of Matthew's face.

"I didn't think so either. Why did you go traveling in the first place anyway?" Matthew asked. Alfred paused for a moment, thinking back all those years.

"One reason was it was a good job. I get good money from it. The other reason was I... I guess I didn't feel I belong here." Alfred admitted.

"Really? Why?" Matthew asked confused.

"I dunno. I guess it's something to do with my family. We were all traveling. Sailing from town to town. Then one day I decided to stay put here." Alfred said. "They continued but I sensed something about here."

"Ah. And what was that if I can ask." Matthew asked smirking slightly.

"I'm not sure. Just a hunch I guess. I'm glad I stayed." He smiled to Matthew.

"I'm glad too! I wonder what would have happened if you had left." Matthew said relaxing back into Alfred.

"You probably would of got Gilbert or something." Alfred said.

"Yeah. I'd probably be married to him right now." Matthew shuddered at the thought.

"What's his deal anyway?" Alfred asked.

"I don't know to be honest." Matthew looked up at the ceiling.

"Well. I hope he finds someone." Alfred said.

"I do too." Matthew agreed. He might find something to better to do with his time then stalk him and Alfred.

"I guess he's stuck inside because of the rain as well." Alfred said as they could hear the rain falling down.

"Pft yeah!" Matthew chuckled.

"I wonder how that's working out..." Alfred said.

"I don't know." Matthew closed his eyes relaxing. He was at peace. In the water with his love by his side.

Gilbert glared angrily at the rain. Staring at it as it fell down the window, muttering something under his breath. Roderich looked up from where he was making breakfast to look at the angry merman.

"Now what has your knickers in a twist?"

"Stupid rain." He grumbled. "It does this to annoy me."

"Oh is that all? Well why don't you go outside?" Roderich asked, knowing fully well why he couldn't. Gilbert turned annoyed.

"Because I can't, and you know it." He sulked.

"Of course I do." Roderich smiled. Gilbert huffed at returned to glaring at the rain.

"What am I supposed to do now?" He grumbled. He couldn't do anything.

"Well. You could listen to me play. Or go sulk in another part of the house. Or I could shove you out that door." Roderich said slightly irritated at Gilbert's actions, though he didn't mean the last comment. Gilbert glared at to Roderich.

"So I have the choice between being experimented on... or sulking." He asked, not even wanting to think of being outside.

"Yup." Roderich nodded.

"I might as well do something productive." Gilbert sighed. "What do you wanna do?"

"Excuse me?" Roderich asked taken a back.

"What do you want to do?" Gilbert repeated slowly.

"Um. I don't know to be honest." Roderich shrugged.

"..." Gilbert looked to him not very amused.

"What?" Roderich asked.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "At least you can still go outside."

"Yes I know. I'm planning on going to buy some groceries. Would you like anything?" Roderich asked.

"Nah. I'm good." He looked around. "Do you have some pen and paper?"

"Yes." Roderich left the room and came back a couple minutes later. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Gilbert took the paper and scrambled off upstairs. Roderich blinked but shrugged it off. At least he wasn't sulking anymore. He hears some soft notes from a flute. Roderich smiles and sits at the piano. Waiting for the next notes. He didn't have to wait too long as Gilbert played a few more notes. It was clear from the stopping and starting of the notes that Gilbert was writing music. Roderich smiled and plays some notes of his own to compliment Gilbert's playing. He adored music and this was a good way to get better sounds. Gilbert seemed to write the piece quickly. He plays the tune, it was a very alluring tune. Roderich registered the tone of the music but shrugged it off. He felt no strange feelings, choosing instead to make his own notes to Gilbert's piece. Gilbert continued playing, noticing the accompaniment with the piano. He smiled as he continued to play. He was thankful for once Roderich wasn't effected. This piece he was writing was all part of his plan. If Alfred could't be seduced away, he was going for the oldest trick in the book. Good old fashion drowning. Roderich continued playing along with him, oblivious to the evil purposes this piece was to play. Gilbert continued playing, the sound drifting out and into the streets. Roderich frowned as he noticed thought the window many people begin to feel entranced by the music. Gilbert continued until reaching the end of the piece. He got up and walked over to the window, stopping and smiling to himself. Roderich looked out the window at all the people beginning to head to the ocean. Filled with a mixture of panic and anger he quickly stormed upstairs and pushed the guest room door.

"Fix this right now." He hissed. Gilbert blew a final note cancelling the effect. He smiled looking out of the window. Seeing everyone snap back to normal. Roderich glared. "What are you planning on using that tune for?" He demanded.

"What?" He looked innocently at Roderich. "I'm just experimenting."

"No. You're not." Roderich snapped.

"Yeah I am." Gilbert argued, smirking as Roderich seemed to get more frustrated.

"I can tell your not. Someone doesn't create a piece that allows them to... whatever it is it does, just because they can." Roderich began to argue.

"I can't help that I effect people." Gilbert said cockily.

"What are you planning on doing with that piece Gilbert?" Roderich asked in all seriousness.

"Nothing." He grinned. "I'm just writing some new stuff."

"Liar." He spat.

"You write new pieces all the time. What's wrong with me doing it?" Gilbert was starting to get irritated now.

"Nothing wrong, but when you use beautiful music for bad purposes then it becomes wrong!" Roderich said trying very hard to keep his composure.

"I'm just experimenting." Gilbert growled.

"You better be." Roderich growled in return.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Gilbert teased Roderich. Roderich gave Gilbert a flat look and went back to his piano. He knew a special song he'd been wanting to play for a while and wanted to know what it would do to Gilbert. Gilbert smirked as Roderich left and went back to tweaking his music. Roderich began playing the tune on the piano, making sure it rang through the house, and out the window into the streets as well. Gilbert noticed it, trying to sense any effects. Roderich continued playing the song, loving the slightly sad and slightly happy aspect of it. Gilbert shrugged it off. No clear effects on him, so he didn't have to worry. He continued to tweak the music. Trying to get it to only effect one person. Roderich began putting his own feel, letting only the sad, despair side of the song ring through. Gilbert stopped writing... looking over to the door. He looked back to the music. Was he really in the right doing this? Roderich continued playing the song. Matthew had been so much happier. He had to care about... wait a minuet! Gilbert glared back at the door. Roderich continued playing the tune, making it louder. Gilbert knew what Roderich was up to. The piece was depressing because that's what Roderich wanted him to feel. He was trying to make him guilty. He looked back at the paper trying to write another note. Roderich was of course oblivious to it, he just wanted to know the effect that it had. Gilbert wasn't going to feel sorry about anything. Trying to block out the music. Roderich neared the end of the piece, he would head back up to Gilbert when it was done. Gilbert couldn't write another note. The feeling of guilt was still strong. He started to grumble again. Roderich finished the piece and smiled.

"Lovely." He said, standing up and going to investigate Gilbert. As he walked through the door, he was met by the furious merman. His red eyes glaring at him. Roderich raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"YOU MADE ME MASSIVE GUILT TRIP!" Gilbert shouted at him.

"Oh so thats what it does." Roderich said, a small smile sneaking onto his face.

"See you're experimenting!" Gilbert pointed accusingly at him.

"Of course." Roderich chuckled. Gilbert's face went blank before returning to a very annoyed expression.

"So what's your issue with me doing it?" He shouted.

"My music can affect no one but your kind. Your music can affect everyone but me and your own kind. I am currently living in a place infested with humans, and you ask me what my issue is."

"Well..." He growled at him. "I'm try to only get it to affect one person!"

"Alfred I'm guessing." Roderich sighed.

"You know. You are really controlling." Gilbert stood up to challenge Roderich.

"Am I?" He asked unsure.

"Yeah. You are." Gilbert said flatly.

"Huh. Well if you say so." Roderich shrugged off the so called insult and began to leave.

"You know how!" Gilbert followed him, not done with this argument. "You let me stay here. You test what different music does to me! You guilt trip me about this whole thing! And then you don't make me want to leave!"

"Don't make you want to leave? What on earth are you talking about? You have every right to leave, the rain's stopped!" Roderich said really confused by his statement. Gilbert looked to the window and back to Roderich. He looked confused for a split second before storming back to his room. Roderich looked very confused before heading back to the piano

"Stupid pianist... so damn stubborn." He growled sitting down. "Maybe if I play a bit. I'll feel better." He started to play an emotion piece that reflects the players current mood. He started to play music, it was more upset and confused. It sounded as if it was an apology piece. Roderich listened to the piece and leaned back.

"You're forgiven for whatever you did." He mumbled. Gilbert stopped in mid piece realising how it sounded. He had to do this now. He was risking becoming attached to Roderich. He needed to take out Alfred quickly. But he couldn't just use music. He needed another thing to insure that Alfred wouldn't resist. He needed another potion. He quickly got up and decided he needed to do this tonight. Grabbing his bag he went down the stairs.

"Thanks for everything Roderich. But I have to go." Gilbert said quickly. Roderich looked at Gilbert and blinked when his heart throbbed.

"Yes, well come visit if you can." He said unsure if he even wanted him to go. Gilbert looked back to Roderich. Roderich looked back to him. Their eyes meeting each other as the moment held. Gilbert felt his heart rip knowing he would not be returning. But after tonight...Roderich wouldn't want to know him.

"We'll see." He said quietly.

"W-Well all right. Lovely meeting you." Roderich said, trying not to let any emotion escape him. Roderich turned back to the piano, he began another piece, but it was obvious that is playing didn't have the same spirit in it. Gilbert could feel the sorrow... but he turned away from it. Leaving the house and running to the sea. He couldn't risk it any more. Arthur wouldn't give him the potion he needed. He had to steal it. Luckily Arthur was such an organised guy, it would be labelled for him to find. He ran to the sea. Roderich watched Gilbert go. He'd only known the man for a couple of days, so why did he feel so betrayed? Droplets of water fell on to the piano, and it took Roderich only a couple of seconds to realize they were tears.


	12. Chapter 12

Gilbert looked back as he reached the beach. He looked back to the town. It was a nice place... nice guy...people. Gilbert quickly corrected himself. He turned back to the sea, that was where he belonged. He looked back to the town, he wouldn't be very long, an hour tops. He looked back to the water. Taking a deep breath and adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He dived into the water. The cool water felt perfect on his skin. He let out a small cry as his legs were melded back together. As the pain stopped and he had his glorious tale again Starting to swim deeper and deeper, trying to find Arthur's cave. He had only been there a few times. But he knew he had to find it a hope Arthur wasn't there.

Roderich attempted to stop himself from crying, but found he couldn't.

"M-Maybe I just need to s-sob it out." He hiccuped. Just taking a small breath and allowing the tears to fall freely down his cheeks.

"Stupid pianist." Gilbert growled. Why the heck had it seemed so hard for him to leave. Why did he feel so upset that he had. This was his plan. It always had been. He can't go back on it now. He continued to look around. Trying to get Roderich out of his thoughts and failing miserably. He circled round some more rocks to find an opening. Swimming closer he recognised Arthur's cave. He slowly and quietly crept inside. Lucky for him, then cave was empty, but he didn't know if or when Arthur could come back. He'll have to be quick. He went in to find the same shelves upon shelves of potions, lit for the gentle purple glow of the large cauldron. He quickly started scanning the shelves to find what he wanted. He smiled looking round for a sleeping draft. The smile broadened as he found one. From the way it was labelled and on a high shelf... it must have been powerful. "This will sort that huma...Alfred out." The minute Gilbert took the bottle, the cauldron turned red and an alarm blared. "Ah..." Gilbert bolted for the door. He rammed the potion into his bag, not noticing a different bottle fall out and slowly float to the floor

Arthur looked up.

"Someone broke into my home." He said, getting up and swimming towards the exit.

"Who would do that?" Francis asked following him.

"I don't know" Arthur snapped back. Gilbert escaped to the outside and saw Arthur at a distance. He panicked, trying to swim to the surface as fast as he could. Arthur approached the house quickly. "Oh there better not be anything missing or so help me the person who stole is going to get cursed big time!" Arthur entered the house and examined his potion supply. Francis followed him in, looking round curiously. "Someone took a sleeping draught." Arthur shouted.

"How powerful was it and any clues to who it was?" Francis swam over to him. Arthur ran a hand through his hair.

"No clues. That particular draught has to have an awakening potion to counter it. So it's pretty strong." Arthur explained.

"Well if it's that powerful we'll hear about it pretty quickly." Francis spotted a half used bottle on the floor. "What's this?" He picked it up reading the label. "Hair colouring?"

"Gilbert." Arthur growled, recognizing the bottle instantly.

"Gilbert?" Francis echoed. Worry creeping into his voice. "You don't think he's..."

"He's what?" Arthur asked.

"He couldn't be after Alfred again?" Francis said in a fearful tone.

"You don't think he'd try to kill him?" Arthur asked catching onto Francis train of thought. Francis looked worried at him.

"This is not good." Arthur muttered, looking to Francis. "You don't think Gilbert will manage to...kill him do you?"

"N-No. Matthew wouldn't allow it." Francis said quickly. He trusted his son to be able to protect him. "What do we do?"

"Wait I guess, there's nothing we can do Francis." Arthur said solemnly. Francis looked down, clearly distressed and worried.

Gilbert swam back to the surface. Hopefully no one will know it was him. He fished out the bottle of human potion and used the second does. Leaving one does left. He felt his legs return in a shot of pain. He tried to change his hair colour back but he couldn't find the potion. Cursing he continued anyway. Walking back into town, set on the mission. He noticed evening approaching. He had to be quick, trying to find Matthew and Alfred. He needed this done tonight.

Matthew was in Alfred's house.

"Alfie! Look! It stopped raining!" He said, pointing to the window in excitement.

"Yeah it has." Alfred grinned drying Matthew off. Matthew smiled back to him.

"Can we go outside?" He asked even though it was getting darker.

"Sure we can. We can take some food too." Alfred grinned.

"Ok!" Matthew said, bouncing in excitement and going to get dressed. Alfred smiled, going to grab some food. It would be a nice time to watch the sunset. Matthew soon trailed behind Alfred.

"You wanna watch the sunset?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Matthew said excitedly. It was one of his favourite things to do, but he had always been alone before.

"Well let go and see it then." Alfred grinned offering his arm to Matthew. Matthew linked his arm with Alfred's and cuddles into his side.

"I love you." Matthew said resting his head on Alfred's shoulder.

"I love you too." He kissed Matthews forehead. Matthew smiled, he was so happy. Alfred took the basket off food with him as they set out to the beach. Matthew was tucked into Alfred's side. Gilbert saw the pair going off following them. Matthew was oblivious to the horrible thing that was about to occur.

Roderich decided to take a walk to the beach, some fresh air should do him some good. Gilbert waited for the right moment to slip the potion in Alfred's drink. Alfred found a spot on the beach and settled down.

"Let's sit here." He said putting down the basket.

"Ok." Matthew grinned. Alfred started to unpack the picnic and sat next to Matthew. Matthew smiled and hugged Alfred. Alfred smiled back and poured out some drinks for them. Matthew distracted Alfred, by gently pulling his face towards him and kissing the other. Alfred put the drinks down to kiss Matthew. Matthew kissed back and tugged gently on Alfred's bottom lip. Alfred chuckled, letting Matthew gain entrance. The kiss quickly deepened. Gilbert took his chance to slip the potion into Alfred's drink. Matthew whimpered and opened his mouth, Alfred passionately kissed him. After a few moments Matthew pulled away for air panting. Alfred smiled blushed slightly, picking up the two drinks. Holding one out to Matthew. Matthew took the drink on the right, the one without the potion.

"Cheers for a beautiful few days Matthew." Alfred said gently knocking his glass against Matthews.

"Cheers." Matthew said, tapping his glass with Alfred's and taking a sip. Alfred did the same taking a sip from his.

"Its sweet." Matthew comments, drinking more.

"It is." Alfred drank more. Matthew smiled.

"I love you Alfred Jones." He said, kissing the other's cheek.

"I love you Matthew Williams." He kissed the him back, Matthew smiled. Alfred yawned sleepily as a soft melody started to drift of the wind.

"Alfred are you ok?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a bit tired." He smiled.

"Oh, should we get back home then?" He asked.

"Nah I'll be fine." Alfred assured him. He looked to the sea. "Maybe some water will wake me up."

"Yeah, maybe! It's certainly cold enough!" Matthew nodded.

"I'll be back soon." He got up yawning, the melody becoming slightly stronger.

"Ok, be careful." Matthew had a bad feeling about this.

"I will be." He assured him. Matthew watched Alfred with concern, ready to bolt up and dive after him if need be. Alfred went over to the sea and started to wade into it. Roderich arriveed at the docks, he looked at Alfred wading into the sea and recognizes the tune.

"Oh no." He gasped as he quickly ran towards Matthew. Alfred ducks under the water as the music ended, no cancelling note was played. Matthew stood up, hearing the music, fear growing. "Alfred?" He called out.

"Matthew!" Roderich shouted across the beach. "That tune is designed to make someone drown themselves." Matthew's expression turned to panic. Gilbert smirked seeing Alfred go under but his smirk was quickly dropped when he saw Roderich.

"No!" Matthew cried, running towards the water and diving in going towards Alfred. Gilbert moved quickly to watch, moving out of cover. Roderich looked back to where Gilbert was and shoots him a betrayed look.

"How could you do this?" He asks, before going to the waters edge, waiting for Matthew to resurface. Gilbert didn't know what to do. That look cut him deep. He panicked quickly running and diving into the water. Quickly swimming away as fast as he could. He glanced across and saw Matthew wrap his arms around Alfred and pull him to the surface. He couldn't bear it, forcing himself away, he kept swimming deeper into the depths of the sea, his heart pained with guilt.

Matthew resurfaced, looking panicked and swimming towards the edge, he set Alfred down and asked Roderich to help him. Roderich tilted Alfred's head back and watched as Matthew pushed on his chest until he woke up. Alfred coughed up the water, but his eyes stayed closed.

"Alfred? Alfred?! W-Why isn't he waking up?" Matthew questions, his eyes filling with tears.

"Alfred is still breathing, his chest rising and falling proving he was still alive." Roderich said quick, resting two fingers on his neck. "He is still alive." The phrase did little to reassure Matthew.

Roderich looked at Alfred. "Is there anything that could keep him asleep?" He asked.

"No unless. Oh... One of Arthur's potions." Matthew felt his voice break. Alfred seemed to stir.

"M-Matthew?" He mumbled.

"Alfred?!" Matthew asked, tears falling as he noticed he was still asleep. Roderich looked at Matthew and nodded, he went back to investigate where Gilbert was hiding. He picked up the flute Gilbert left behind, and began to play a song, he would try and attract this Arthur person. Alfred stayed asleep, mumbling slightly. Matthew sniffed.

"What do I do." He cried, tears starting to form.

"We could take him back to my house." Roderich suggested. At least it was better than the beach.

"Matthew..." Alfred mumbled. "Don't leave...me..." Matthew sniffed and hugged Alfred.

"I'm never going to."


	13. Chapter 13

Matthew couldn't leave him. He nodded to Roderich, motioning for the other to help him, and together they hoisted Alfred up and carried him back to Roderich's house. Alfred seemed like a dead weight, but the pair of them had managed to carry him through the streets. Matthew looked down to his sleeping love. Alfred looked really peaceful as they carried him. Still mumbling stuff as they went. Despite the fact his eyes stayed shut and his expression peaceful, the occasional mumblings confirmed he was still with them. Roderich felt like his heart had been shredded today. With Gilbert leaving and then this. He knew he couldn't act on his feelings now, currently Matthew needed support. He wasn't going to abandon the trembling teen. Reaching the door, Roderich took out a key and let them inside. The duo carried Alfred into the house, carrying him up the stairs and laying him on the bed in the guest room. Matthew was quick to put a blanket over Alfred, hoping and praying for him to wake. Roderich noticed there was some sheets of music left over in the corner from the last guest. Roderich went to pick them up, but was beaten by Matthew. Matthew picked up the pages, sensing something was wrong. He blinked a few times as he looked at the sheet music, he recognized the hand writing and glowered.

"Gilbert." He growled. Throwing the paper away and returning to Alfred. Roderich felt sorry for him, walking over he picked up the paper. The notes he read matched the music Gilbert had used that night and also... another piece Roderich hadn't seen or heard. Roderich looked at the sheet music, but shook his head, taking the papers and tossing them in the trash.

"We don't need to deal with that right now, we have to take care of Alfred." As if one cue, Alfred coughed again but remained asleep. Matthew looked at his boyfriend.

"I don't know what to do! I can't leave him to get a potion, but he needs help!" He said. Roderich was deep in thought, there was no way he could go to find such a thing.

"I don't know either. Is there anyway I could go get something?" Alfred rolled over and snuggled in the bed. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah, but since I can't leave Alfred's side it's too dangerous."

Gilbert continued to swim deeper, his tail moving as fast as it could. He for the first time in his life felt scared. He didn't know why. Matthews face flashed into his mind... he couldn't get it out of his head. Roderich's voice was ringing in his ears. He tried to out swim the memory, plunging further and further away from them. He quickly saw his home and swam to his room. As he pushed open the door and slammed in shut behind him. He panted catching his breath, soon finding a pair of Emerald eyes glaring at him. Arthur had been waiting for his return. Gilbert didn't even see him and swam right past him, throwing himself on his bed, clearly distressed. Arthur raised an eyebrow, swimming after him.

"Well then. What's wrong?" He asked. Gilbert muttered something into his pillow.

"I can't understand you." Arthur said calmly, trying to make sense of what he could hear. Gilbert turned back to Arthur. "I...am so confused." He whined.

"And why is that?" Arthur asked crossing his arms.

"I finally get what I want and I'm even worse off then when I started!" He cried, hiding his face in his pillow.

"You know I don't know what you're talking about, but I do know that you took a very dangerous sleeping draught that can only be countered by an antidote." Arthur said sternly. Gilbert spun round on the mention of an antidote.

"You have one?" He asked hopeful.

"No." Arthur said bluntly. Gilbert looked away upset, turning back with hope again.

"Could you make one?" He asked.

"Probably." Arthur said, still glaring at him.

"Please make one. Please!" Gilbert begged. Arthur was surprised by the sudden change in Gilbert.

"Why?" Arthur asked, wanting to know what poor soul had drunk the potion. Gilbert looked away from him and mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"I gave it to Alfred."

"You... DID WHAT!?" Arthur roared, Gilbert could feel Arthur's magic in his voice.

"I know! I did wrong!" Gilbert cried out.

"You messed up big time! I don't know if I have all the necessary ingredients for the antidote!" Arthur shouted at him. Trust Gilbert to go and screw up the only good thing that's happened in years. He knew he should never of given him those potions.

"Please Arthur." Gilbert swam up to him. "I'll do whatever it takes to make that antidote." Arthur looks at Gilbert for a long time before sighing.

"Fine." He says, swimming out of the room.

"So what should I do?" Gilbert asked desperately following him.

"You'll be retrieving ingredients for me." Arthur said, sounding a lot like a head teacher.

"Okay. Where first?" Gilbert asked keeping up with him.

"First I have to see if I have anything!" Arthur said as the pair swam back to Arthur's cave.

"Okay." He said. He had to make amends. He could bear knowing he had destroyed Matthews life...and Roderich...he shook his head. He didn't even what to think the damage he'd done to him. Arthur entered his cave and examined the shelf of ingredients before stating.

"Well I'm missing only one thing." Arthur said looking back to Gilbert.

"What is it?" Gilbert asked eagerly.

"Um..." Arthur looked slightly awkward.

"Well?" Gilbert waited to hear it. Arthur sighed and took a breath.

"Tears." He said.

"Tears?" Gilbert echoed.

"Tears from the victims loved one. Now you know why I never use that draught!" He snapped at Gilbert.

"I'll get them. Can I take the rest of the ingredients with me? So I don't need to make a return trip?" Gilbert asked, he had to get the antidote quickly.

"No." Arthur said at first. "Well." He paused. "Fine."

"Thank you." Gilbert said.

"Yeah yeah. You better take this." Arthur handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this for?" Gilbert asked looking at it.

"The order you need to put the ingredients in and the incantation you need to say afterwards. Don't blame me if it doesn't work, this is supposed to be done by me." Arthur explained.

"I won't mess this. I promise." Gilbert said studying the paper.

"Fine." Arthur swam over to the ingredients, picking them out and laying them out on the table. "Here."

"Thanks. Does that sleeping draught have a timer on it?" Gilbert asked as he carefully put them in his bag.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked suspicious.

"Does it have a time limit to how long I have to get the antidote?" Gilbert asked slightly frantically.

"Ah um yes. Get it to him by sunrise." Arthur said quickly.

"Okay!" Gilbert to the stuff. "I'll come back to tell you how it went."

"Also. That potion takes at least 4 hours to brew. As far as I'm concerned it's 11:00 in the night. You don't have much time. Go!" Arthur shouted as Gilbert swam off.

"Okay!" Gilbert swam off as fast as he could. He could fix things! It could all be alright again! He quickly surfaced, scrambling onto the shore he pulled out the human potion. There was only enough for one last time. Pulling the cork he tipped it back. Changing into a human for the last time. He winced as his tail split into legs, but he clumsily got up running to Roderich's house. Finding it quickly he started hammering on the door.

Roderich jolted hearing the noise. Who could it me at this time of night? He walked downstairs, opening the door he glowered at Gilbert. "What do YOU want?"

"I've got..." He panted "An antidote..." He looked up to him. "I'm sorry." Roderich's heart did a flip. Gilbert had changed, he had come back and apologised. He looked slightly happier with Gilbert, but not by much.

"Come on." He said quickly pulling him inside.

"Can you get a pan of water?" Gilbert asked going up to the guest room. Roderich nodded, moving to the kitchen, he started to look round for a pan.

Matthew jolted when he heard the door open. Looking round to see if it was Roderich. When he saw Gilbert, he moved protectively in front of Alfred and growled.

"Get away." Gilbert held his hands up in defence.

"Matthew I know you have no reason to ever trust me again. But I'm here to help."

"What do you mean? How am I sure you don't want to poison Alfred more than you already did." Matthew demanded, standing his ground. Gilbert sighed.

"Because I have finally come to my senses." He held up the piece of paper. "I'm going to make the antidote." Matthew looked at the paper and recognized Arthur's hand writing.

"If this kills him. I swear. I will destroy you." He threatened.

"If it kills him, I'll kill myself." He said seriously. "I don't want to live with the knowledge I completely ruined your life." Matthew's expression softened as he spoke. Gilbert really did mean well, he was never this serious or humble.

"Well... All right." Matthew said unsure. Roderich returned with the pan, putting it down to one side.

"There is only one ingredient I haven't got..." He looked back to Matthew. "Tears of a loved one of the effected." Matthew blinked, he looked at Alfred. "Matthew I need your tears to wake him." Gilbert explained.

"I know." Matthew continued to look at Alfred, thinking of how he might not ever see those blue eyes again if this fails, he sniffs. Gilbert followed the instructions putting the ingredients in in order. Matthew thought back over all the time they had, all the stuff they had done. All the way up to the bath and the promise. The promise... that one day they would have a child together. The thought of never being able to do so... Matthew couldn't hold back the tears that cascaded down his cheeks. Gilbert looks over and catches his tears, putting them in as needed. He said the enchantment and the whole thing glowed pink. Roderich watched really interested. "I need to wait for it to go red." Gilbert said as it bubbled pink.

"How long will that take?" Matthew asked. Roderich was silent, waiting for the answer.

"A few hours." Gilbert said sadly.

"Oh. How much time do we have?" Matthew asked Gilbert quickly.

"Until... sunrise. It could be close." Gilbert admitted.

"As long as we get it to him." Matthew sat down in a chair near Alfred's bed. Roderich however, got up and left the room. Gilbert watched him leave. Turning back seeing Matthew was alright, he followed Roderich out.

Roderich had wandered back down to his piano. Sitting on the stool he rested his fingers on the keys.

"Roderich... I'm sorry." Gilbert said quietly going over to him.

"Get away from me." Roderich said sharply, hitting a sharp note causing Gilbert to flinch.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see." Gilbert said sadly. "Thank you for making me come to my senses." Roderich didn't answer, instead choosing to begin playing the same tune he had been working on since Gilbert got here. Gilbert sat down pulling out his flute. Picking it up he listened to the music. Roderich played for a small amount of time, before stopping an making adjustments to the music. Gilbert waited for him to make the adjustments, listening to the piece.

Roderich looked behind him, no emotion on his face.

"Shouldn't you be watching the potion?" He asked.

"I have a few hours." Gilbert said.

"So? What if it over boils?"

"It won't. The intruction say it will just sit there and darken slowly."

"Well what if I don't want you in my presence?" Roderich snapped.

"Fine. I'll go." Gilbert said, upset he got up and walked over to the door. He knew he deserved it.

"If you are actually planning on leaving this house. You better not come back." Roderich said, wondering what Gilbert would do. Secretly hoping he wouldn't leave again. But what were the chances of that.

"I'm not leaving until I know Matthew is happy. After that I'll leave forever... I don't want to cause more trouble." He goes back through to see Matthew. Roderich sighs and decides to play a relatively happy song. And he plays it correctly, all the right notes... just there was no spirit behind the playing.

Gilbert went back through and checked the potion, it was still pink. He walked over to Matthew. Matthew was waiting by the bed, looking at Alfred.

"Matthew... I am so sorry."

"I know." Matthew said softly.

"I hope it works. He's a nice guy...Alfred."

"Then why did you try to kill him in the first place." He met Gilbert's eyes. Gilbert could see pain behind Matthews violet eyes.

"I was confused. I... I was blinded by jealousy. I panicked." Gilbert admitted.

"Oh." Matthew said softly, not expecting such an answer.

"There is no excuse for what I did." Gilbert continued.

"I know."

"Could you ever forgive me for all of this?"

"I might." Matthew said.

"Why might?" Gilbert asked.

"Because. I don't know if i could just yet." Matthew said, he knew he should... but not right now. Not with things as they are.

"Fair enough..." Gilbert looked over Alfred. Matthew looks too and sighs. "What are you two gonna do after this?" Gilbert asked.

"Whatever he wants." Matthew replied.

"You gonna live here or at home?"

"I don't know. I don't want to leave him. So.. If I have too... I'll give up my tail." Matthew admitted.

"You'd do that?" Gilbert asked surprised. "You'd give up everything?"

"Yeah."

"Wow..." Gilbert thought about it. Matthew at home had everything. He was a Prince, he never needed anything. He would inherit the throne and rule thing whole kingdom.

"I love him. You do crazy things for the ones you love." Matthew said softly.

"Yeah..." Gilbert said looking down. He glanced over to the potion which was now scarlet. "Looks like you'll find out." Matthew sat up to attention. Gilbert checked the notes. "Right here we go. Prop him up." He scooped out some of the potion. Matthew does as asked, and gently props Alfred to a sitting position. Gilbert went over with a small bowl of the potion, handing it to Matthew. "You should do it." Matthew nodded and tilts Alfred's head back, opening his mouth and carefully pours the potion into his mouth. Alfred seemed to drink it his eyes still closed. Matthew sets the bowl down and waits. Gilbert waiting with him. Alfred stayed still, still breathing. Matthew began to panic.

"Alfred?" He asked, fresh tears forming. Gilbert prays Alfred would open his eyes as the sun started to creep through the windows. "Alfred? Alfred!" Gilbert gulped. Tears ran down Matthew's cheeks. "Why isn't he waking up?"

"I-I don't know." Gilbert said his voice breaking. The sunlight creeping towards them. Matthew hugged Alfred, is tears starting to soak Alfred's shirt. "Wake up. Please wake up." The sunlight reached Alfred's hand. As Gilbert watched on in despair, he noticed the smallest twitch in Alfred's hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew rested his head on Alfred's chest. Tears falling from his eyes. His only love lay motionless, never to wake again. Gilbert smiled softly, spotting something Matthew hadn't. As the sunlight had slowly crept up Alfred's arm, brushed his Alfred's cheek, his blue eyes slowly opening. They looked down to Matthew who was still sobbing. An arm moved gently round Matthew's side.

"M-Matthew?" Alfred asked looking to him. "You okay?"

"A-Alfred?" Matthew gasped looking up, meeting a pair of awake and alive blue eyes.

"Hey mate." He kissed Matthew nose. "You don't need to look so scared." Matthew couldn't believe it. He jumped up onto the bed, tackling Alfred in the process.

"I thought you were gone." He cried.

"Gone?" Alfred smiled "I told you I'd never leave you." He hugged Matthew tenderly. Matthew hugged him back, kissing him quickly. Gilbert smiled and walked away from the pair. A tear rolling down his cheek.

"Time for me to go then." He sighed. "Not much point hanging around." He stretched. Matthew gave him a watery smile.

"I know. I should have trusted you." He said softly.

"It's okay. You don't need to worry anymore. Am I forgiven?" Gilbert asked honestly. Matthew looked slightly confused.

"Forgiven? For what?" He asked innocently.

"Trying to screw you guys up." Gilbert smiled weakly. Matthew nodded.

"Yeah. I forgive you Gilbert." He said happily.

"Thanks." Gilbert smiled turning to the door. Alfred looked over to him. "Gilbert...I hope you find someone." He said. Gilbert turned round to see Matthew nod.

"Yeah... well... see you guys another time." Gilbert walked out the room, leaving Alfred and Matthew alone. As he went down the stairs he was confronted by Roderich.

"Well? What happened?" Roderich asked desperately.

"Go and see for yourself." Gilbert smiled, moving to one side so Roderich could pass. Roderich walked past him and paused, looking back to Gilbert. "Where are you going?"

"Off... so I can't cause any more trouble." Gilbert said.

"You're welcome to stay." Roderich said quickly, not wanting him to leave.

"Nah it's okay." Gilbert forced out. "I need to go back to deliver the news." He said, it sound more of an excuse than a reason. Roderich blinked a few times. "Go on. Alfred's okay now." He smiled sadly and turned to walk out. His hand reaching the front door. Roderich leant of the stair rail, looking down to Gilbert. "Please stay."

"I promised I'd go back. I need to tell Arthur the potion worked." Gilbert couldn't turn round. Roderich's grip tightened. Why didn't he understand? Gilbert turned back for one last look. "I might come back. I might visit you guys. But I have to go." Roderich didn't say anything, but instead nodded. "The only issue is. I can't change to a human like Matthew." Gilbert said looking away.

"Well... I'm sure you'll figure something out." Roderich almost pleaded.

"Yeah..." Gilbert smiled sadly. "We'll see." He chuckled. "You know how to reach me." Roderich nodded walking past him and played a key on the piano. "Yeah. Don't worry." He smiled turning away. "I'm sure I'll visit." Gilbert slowly opened the door and let it close behind him. Roderich watched him go before rushing upstairs to check on Matthew. As the door shut behind him, Gilbert felt his heart break. He could stay any longer. He tore through the town towards the docks. Seeing the water he was happy and broken at the same time. Quickly diving in, his legs changed back into his fin for the last time. He swam as fast as he could. Swimming deeper and deeper to find Arthur and Francis.

Arthur looked towards the surface, wondering how it went. He could see the daylight breaking through the waves. Francis sat down wondering what had happened. He had a heavy heart praying that it worked. Arthur soon spotted a figure swimming towards them, recognising Gilbert he quickly tapped Francis.

"Look! There he is." He said, pointing. Francis quickly got up as Gilbert swam into the room.

"Well?" Francis asked as Gilbert came to rest.

"Alfred's...awake." Gilbert smiled weakly.

"Well you don't seem quite happy about that. Although it isn't my business to meddle." Arthur said, stating the obvious.

"I need some time...to think things over." Gilbert said swimming past the two adults. "But Alfred is safe, Matthew is happy."

"Well. That's good. But you yourself don't seem happy." Arthur said, not really good with reading the 'signs' well. Unluckily for Gilbert, Francis knew what the issue was.

"I know what it is." Francis smiled. "Come with me Gilbert." He gently put an arm around Gilbert's shoulders. Arthur blinked confused by this whole thing. "Arthur, have you any more human potions?" Francis asked.

"I don't." Arthur said, not trusting this idea.

"Well... see if you can cook up one like this." He scribbled down a recipe. Gilbert looking at the paper and read the words 'True Love Potion' before it was handed to Arthur. Arthur read the note and gave a Francis a 'really?' look. Francis smiled and nodded. Taking Gilbert into another room. "Gilbert... was there a human you liked?" Francis asked seemingly out of the blue.

"What?!" Gilbert asked, caught completely off guard.

"Think about it." Francis said, Gilbert pouted at him.

"Maybe..." Gilbert admitted. Francis smiled at the answer, patting his back.

"You get some rest and think about it." He said softly. "And find Romulus, he's worried about you." Francis watched Gilbert swim off, knowing what must of happened. He went back to Arthur. Arthur sighed and headed towards his cave.

"Come on Francis. I think I got just the potion." Arthur said swimming to his cave. Francis followed him, trying to plan what he could do to help Gilbert.

They soon arrived at the cave. Arthur grabbed an old book from the back of the room and blew the dust off. "It's my spell book."

"I see it's not been used in years." Francis chuckled.

"Well there's a reason for that!" Arthur snapped, opening the book and flipping through it. Francis moved behind Arthur wrapping his arms around Arthur's waist. Arthur jolted. "W-what are you doing frog!?"

"Hugging you." Francis said.

"You startled me is what you did." Arthur grumbles stopping at a page. "This is it, what do you think?" Francis looked over the page. His eyes quickly scanning the words, he nodded.

"Yeah. This it." Francis rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. "I better get your room sorted out."

Arthur made a noise and pulled away, getting to work. Francis smiled watching him, it had always amazed him how Arthur worked. Arthur mumbled as he began adding the ingredients.

"It will be nice having you back at the palace." Francis said softly. Arthur looked over to him.

"I doubt the other mers will feel the same." He muttered.

"I don't care what they think." Francis smiled, causing Arthur to blushes and keeps working on the potion. "I just want you back by my side. Like we used to be."

"It can never be the same." Arthur said coldly.

"We can try." Francis seemed to plead. "Also Matthew and Alfred will be together."

"And?" Arthur said.

"Maybe Gilbert might have someone too." Francis continued.

"Oh I see." Arthur starts as the potion finishes with the smoke curling into a pink heart. "You have to be kidding me." He looked un amused at the heart. Francis chucked at his reaction. "And now what?" Arthur asked looking to Francis.

"We wait for Gilbert to ask for it." Francis smiled.

"So what do you wanna do now?" Alfred asked Matthew. Matthew looked back to him, smiling. The pair were both lying on the bed next to each other.

"Let's get back home." Matthew said smiling.

"Your's or mine?" Alfred asked.

"Yours of course!" Matthew grinned.

"Okay." Alfred smiled, he looked up at the ceiling. "But can we go back to your home afterwards?" Matthew looked at him confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because..." Alfred rolled over and took Matthews hands, meeting his eyes. "I think it would be nice to live there."

"W-What?" Matthew stuttered.

"I don't think we could live on land." Alfred admitted sadly.

"Why not?" Matthew asked alarmed and confused. "I mean, I could give up my tail." Alfred kissed his hands.

"I know you could. But... I want to stay with you. If we stay here. I will have to leave you for months on end to earn money to look after us." Matthew looked down.

"Y-You're right." He said softly, but looking back up to Alfred. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." He said quickly. Alfred smiled warmly to Matthew. Hugging him close.

"As long as I'm with you. There is nothing I wouldn't do." Alfred whispered. Matthew blushed red and smiled.

"Y-You mean it? You'd give up your legs for me?" He asked, it sounded to good to be true.

"Yeah. I'd give up my whole life here for you." Alfred said softly. Matthew smiled and bear hugged Alfred.

"Thank you." Matthew grinned from ear to ear.

"Thank You for giving me a chance at a new life." Alfred grinned back to him. Roderich cleared his throat, did they forget he was there? Alfred looked over to him. "Thanks mate, for helping Matthew and me." Roderich waved a hand in the air.

"Oh it's no problem, just after you leave make sure to visit me every once in a while. Heaven knows I haven't seen Feliciano and Ludwig in a while." He said.

"I'm sure we will." Alfred smiled to him.

"Thanks for everything Roderich." Matthew said, standing up and heading for the door.

"It was nothing." Roderich said.

"We better get going."Alfred stood up as well walking over to Matthew. Roderich waved the pair goodbye. He watched them walk down the stairs together and heard the door shut behind them.

Alfred and Matthew went back to Alfred's house. The missed night of sleep hitting Matthew at full force. As they got inside it all caught up with him. Matthew yawned, barely making it upstairs and to the bedroom before he collapsed for exhaustion. Alfred smiled and scooped him up. Carrying him the rest of the way, tucking him into bed. And waiting by his side, like Matthew had done before him.

Roderich looked at the door when the two had left, he found himself back at his piano and sat down. What did he feel for Gilbert? Why was he so crushed when he left? Why did he feel so betrayed when he found that Gilbert really did use that tune for the wrong purposes?

"It couldn't be..." He said, looking at the piano. After a moment of staring his eyes blurred and a couple tears fell onto the keys. "Oh. Oh. Oh I am." He finished, just letting the tears fall without a single thought. "I'm in love with him." He paused for a moment, remembering the music. The sheet music Gilbert had left behind. He ran up the stairs, pushing open the door and tipping the basket upside down. He quickly located the two sheets of music. He carefully unfolded the scrupled up sheets. The first piece was the music Gilbert had played. He quickly ripped that piece up. Tearing it so it could never be played again. The second sheet of paper showed notes to an unknown song. Roderich raised his eyebrows at the notes and walked back down to his piano. Scanning the notes, he sat down at the piano to play them. As his fingers moved over the keys, the piece quickly took shape. He could feel the emotion's of the piece moving through him. It was an apology piece, the notes held Gilbert's personality and character. Roderich played the notes through to the end. He stayed for a few moments before abruptly getting up. He went into his room to lay down. The music going through his head "I need some air." He quickly locked the door and wandered outside. Without even realising it, he had made his way to the docks. Roderich looked out at the sea from his position on the docks and wandered to the beach and sat down. The waves gently lapped towards him and back, brushing his feet. Roderich smiled with tears in his eyes. "I wonder... How Feliciano and Ludwig are doing."


	15. Chapter 15

Gilbert tossed and turned on his bed. Since he had gotten back he couldn't get a moments rest. He felt empty and broken inside and had no clue why. What didn't help him was the fact someone else in the castle was played a piano. Well playing was being generous, it was obvious it was their first time touching the instrument. The notes were abrupt and sharp. There was no flow between them. Gilbert rolled away as he remembered the first music he had heard that drew him to Roderich. Those soft notes rolling through the air. Enticing and exciting, drawing him nearer and nearer. The memory was shattered as the person messed up the piece badly.

"AH!" He threw his pillow at the door. The person kept playing or trying to, a constant reminder of Roderich's playing. "Why the hell do I feel so empty!" Gilbert shouted. Romulus entered Gilbert's room, smiling softly.

"Gil! Nicea to see that youra back!" Gilbert looked back to him.

"Hi..." He said turning back to stare at the wall.

"What'sa wrong Gil? You don't looka too happy to be here." Romulus crossed his arms.

"I'm so confused." Gilbert complained.

"What do you mean?" Romulus asked swimming over to him. Sitting next to him on the bed.

"I thought I wanted Matthew. Now I don't and I want..." He buried his head in the pillow.

"Want who Gil?" Romulus asked patting his back. Gilbert mumbled Roderich into his pillow. Unfortunately Romulus understood him."Oh~? Nowa who is this Roderich fellow?" Gilbert turned to look up at Romulus.

"He's a ... human..." He said quietly.

"Oh? Well thatsa certainly new!" Romulus chuckled.

"I'm so stupid!" Gilbert sulked. Romulus patted his back comfortingly.

"Why's that? Justa cause you love a human, doesn't make youa stupid." He tried to reason with him. Gilbert looked up at him again.

"No I'm stupid because I never did anything!" Gilbert said looking down.

"Never did anything? What do you mean?" Romulus asked.

"I never told him." Gilbert mumbled. Romulus crossed his arms, he thought Gilbert of all people would of known better.

"Oh... Well you coulda go tell him now?" Romulus said.

"He's on land and I'm..." He cries out in anger as he beat his tale against his bed. Romulus starts and laughs.

"Well what's toa say that the sea wizard won'ta make you another potion?" He asked. Gilbert looked back at him not amused.

"I nearly killed Alfred. He won't want me back." Gilbert said. Romulus groans and smacks Gilbert upside the head.

"You don't know that! You never know until youa try!" He scolded him.

"What was that for!" Gilbert shouted annoyed, rubbing his head.

"Because you won't evena try! Go up there and tell him!" Romulus said pointing outside the room.

"B-B-But.." Gilbert tried to find a reason.

"But what?!" Romulus said looking to Gilbert. Gilbert sighed taking a deep breath, looking away from him.

"How do I know I'm not waisting my time?" He asked. Romulus smiled softly and moved round to him.

"Gilbert. The way I see it. Youa have two choices." He said softly. "One, you go up there anda tell him. Or two, I go up there anda drag this Roderich downa here."

"I'll go find him." Gilbert said, slightly scared of the thought of Romulus searching for Roderich.

"Good. Now go!" Romulus pointed to the door again.

"Okay!" Gilbert got up, swimming quickly to the door. Suddenly stopping. If he goes and for whatever reason doesn't return, Gilbert quickly swam back and hugged Romulus. Romulus looked surprised but chuckles, hugging his son back.

"I'lla miss you." He said softly.

"Same." Gilbert pulled away and swam off. Romulus waved goodbye, sighing sadly, he would really miss that kid.

Gilbert swam quickly to find Arthur. As he swam into the room he was thankful Arthur was still there though slightly surprised that Francis was still with him. Arthur waved acknowledging him. "Hello Gilbert." Arthur mumbled.

"Hi...erm..." Gilbert looked awkward. "Can I have another...human potion. I won't misuse it this time." Arthur sighed looking at the youth.

"We have something different for you. Francis can explain as it was his idea." He mumbled, swimming over to the cauldron and putting the pink potion in a vial. Francis took the potion and explained it to Gilbert.

"This potion will give you 12 hours with legs, regardless of whether you come in contact with water or not. You must get..." Francis smiled. "True loves kiss." Gilbert looked shocked at the idea, he glanced to Arthur with a 'is he being serious?' look. Arthur nodded.

"He's completely serious. And this is a real potion Gilbert, if you get "true loves kiss" you will stay human." He said.

"If I don't?" Gilbert asked, worried there would be a catch.

"Then you'll turn back." Francis shrugged. "No harm done."

"Okay..." Gilbert thought for a moment, what had he to loose. "I'll take it."Francis smiled and handed him the potion.

"Good luck." Francis said hugging Gilbert.

"Thanks... and good bye." Gilbert smiled.

"Good bye." Arthur said, moving to hug the other.

"Bye." He hugged him. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. Now go on. Shoo." Arthur said. Gilbert smiled, after getting his hair ruffled by Francis he went off to find Roderich.

Roderich sat on the docks looking out at the sea, the waves rolled in softly. The sky starting to darken, it was getting late, he should head home soon.

"Maybe I should go back to Austria for a time." He said out loud, not expecting anyone to hear him.

"Nah don't go there." A voice chuckled. Roderich startled and whirled around. Gilbert was standing there grinning as he always did. "It's land locked."

"G-Gilbert?" Roderich asked, looking at the other. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back..." He looked to the floor. "I finally know what I want."

"Do you? And what is that?" Roderich asked, trying to ignore the beat of his heart. Gilbert walked over to Roderich, taking hold of his hands.

"I know after all I've done I don't deserve it but..." He met his eyes. "I want you." Roderich blushed and looked down.

"You make it sound like you want me for sex." He said softly.

"No no no... well yes kinda." Gilbert blushed falling over his words. "I want to be with you."

"Do you?" Roderich asked, trying to hid the desperation in his voice.

"Yes... and I'll prove it to you in any way." Gilbert said lifting Roderich's chin so he could look at his eyes.

"Really?" Roderich asked, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Just say the word. And I promise I won't get up to no good without telling you." Gilbert said to him. Roderich could tell he was being honest. Roderich took a breath, blushing slightly as he mumbled.

"K-Kiss me?"

"Huh?" Gilbert asked not catching it. Alfred and Matthew by this point had wandered down to the beach.

"Kiss me?" Roderch asked, louder this time.

"Erm... okay." Gilbert wrapped his arms around Roderich and kissed him on the lips.Roderich smiled and kissed back. Alfred smiled at the scene and rested his head on Matthew's. Matthew smiled back and hugged Alfred.

"I'm so glad your ok." Matthew said softly.

"What happen anyway? I don't remember a thing." Alfred asked looking down to him.

"You almost drowned." Matthew said surprised.

"How did I miss that?!" Alfred asked confused.

"I don't know." Matthew replied.

"Oh well. I'm here now. And that's what matters." Alfred smiled hugging Matthew

"Yeah that is what matters." Matthew smiled hugging him back. Alfred kissed Matthew's cheek. Matthew blushed, looking to Alfred seriously. "D-Do you really want to give up your legs?" He asked, it wasn't something that could be reversed just like that.

"Yeah. I would do anything for you." Alfred smiled. Gilbert kissed Roderich more passionately.

"Really?" Matthew asked, his eyes quivering.

"Yeah." Alfred nodded Matthew let out a small squeal hugging Alfred happily. Roderich whimpered and pulled away from Gilbert. Gilbert looked to him smiling softly. Roderich felt something brush his ankles. Looking down he saw the waves crashed up towards them, lapping around his and Gilbert's feet. Roderich looked up to Gilbert a little confused.

"You're not turning into a merman?"

"Oh yeah... apparently the potion works for 12 hours...Even if..." Gilbert looked down at the water as black and white streaks started to flow into the water. Roderich blinked in surprise.

"What are those?"

"Those were the colours of my tail..." Gilbert said softly, a small tear coming to his eye.

"Really? What does it mean?" Roderich asked, hoping it meant what he thought.

"Maybe... I'm not returning... I'm staying here." He smiled looking to Roderich.

"Y-You're staying here? With me?" Roderich questioned, a bit wary.

"If you'll have me." He smiled weakly. Roderich smiled, hugging the other.

"Of course I will." Gilbert grinned from ear to ear hugged him back. As he pulled away he spotted Matthew and Alfred. Matthew saw the black and silver stream into the sea, he followed them with his eyes. Matthew looked at the colours and back at Gilbert. He smiled at him and nodded, as if saying 'You made the right choice.' Alfred looked confused and hugged Matthew. Matthew hugged back.

"Don't worry about it Alfie." Matthew said softly.

"So do we go now?" Alfred asked walking him down to the beach.

"If you want to." Matthew nodded.

"Yeah." He smiled as they reached the other pair. Matthew waved smiled the two.

"I guess I this is good bye Mattie." Gilbert said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah I guess it is." Matthew said, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." Gilbert offered Matthew a hug. Matthew chuckled and accepts the hug. Gilbert hugs Matthew, a tear rolling down his face. "Look after my old man for me."

"I will." Matthew said, trying not to cry himself. Gilbert pulled back smiling to Matthew. He looks over to Alfred.

"You ever hurt him. I'll be after you!" He grinned. Alfred chuckled.

"I'll look after him." He grinned. Matthew looks to Roderich.

"Be nice to him. Keep him in line." He said grinning.

"Oh I will. Trust me." Roderich said, looking over to Gilbert.

"Hey. Your not the boss of me." Gilbert teased.

"No, but I won't let you get into trouble." Roderich said firmly.

"Awww." He wined softly. "I'll get you in trouble later." He added seductively. Roderich's cheek went scarlet. He quickly smacks Gilbert on the arm. Gilbert chuckled, grinning at the reaction. Roderich huffed though smiling softly.

"Well we better be off." Alfred smiled. Matthew nodded.

"Have a good life you two." Matthew said.

"Same back at you Matthew!" Gilbert grinned, hugging Roderich from behind and making his blush deeper. Matthew smiles and waved to the couple, tugging Alfred away from the dock.

"See you guys!" Alfred waved going with Matthew.

"S-So are you sure you want to this now? You don't want to wait?" Matthew asked.

"What have I to wait for?" Alfred replied.

"I don't know. I'm just making sure." Matthew said nervously. He wanted to make sure Alfred knew exactly what he was doing.

"Don't worry Matthew. Let's start a new life." He slipped an arm around Matthew's waist. "Together." Matthew nodded, blushing slightly.

"Ok." He says, walking into the water.

Alfred followed him, supporting Matthew as his feet changed into a tale. The water brushing against them. They kept going into the sea. Soon the pair were treading water, well Alfred was anyway. Matthew smiled swimming backwards, into a deeper part, beckoning Alfred to him.

Alfred swam slowly after Matthew.

"Ready?" Matthew asked.

"Ready." Alfred nodded. Matthew smiled.

"Wait here." He says, diving under to find a piece of glass or something. Alfred waited for his boyfriend to re surface. Matthew smiled as he finds a sharp piece of glass and swims up again.

Alfred smiles to him seeing him resurface. Matthew looked at the glass squirming slightly, a bit apprehensive to slicing his arm open. Alfred noticed this.

"Do you want me to do it?" Alfred asked.

"Uh sure." Matthew said, handing Alfred the glass. Alfred took it carefully, he knew what he wanted to do.

"Give me your hand." He offered his own out. Matthew look unsure for a moment but complied. Alfred softly cut one of Matthews fingers, it was only a small cut and waited for it to bleed. Seeing the blood he took the finger in his mouth. Looking to Matthew as he sucked it gently. Matthew blushed, squirming. He couldn't say how sexy this looked from his view. Alfred pulled back smiling as the water around him glowed softly as his legs melded together for the last time. Matthew smiled back his lavender eyes fixed on Alfred's. Alfred smiled and dropped a bit as his tale came into effect and quickly over balanced. Matthew caught Alfred, laughing softly. Alfred laughs as well as he looks at his own glittering tale. Matthew looks in awe and runs a finger down Alfred's tail. It was a beautiful mix of red white and blue. Alfred blushes, wriggling slightly.

"What is it?" Matthew asked.

"Nothing... it just feels funny." Alfred grinned.

"Really now?" Matthew asked, running his fingers up and down Alfred's tail. Alfred wriggled and let out a small moan. Matthew starts and blushes, pulling away.

"S-Sorry." He remembered how sensitive tails could be.

"It's okay." Alfred smiled, before flipping over and running his hand down Matthews tail. Matthew squeaked and shuddered. Alfred chuckled as he swam away from Matthew, his eyes lit up with energy. Matthew glared at him.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here." He said, chasing after him. Alfred dove underwater trying to out swim Matthew. As Matthew had more practice, he easily caught up to Alfred. Alfred laughed as Matthew caught up with him.

"Got you~" Matthew coos, hugging the other. Alfred hugged him back. The pair soon felt another pair of arms wrap around them as Francis hugged the pair. Matthew squeaked. "Papa!" Arthur stood off to the side, sighing at the monster head ache he had.

"It's so good to have you home Matthew." He smiled kissing his sons forehead.

"It's good to be home papa." Matthew said, closing his eyes.

"And you brought a charming young man home with you two." He said smiling to Alfred.

"He's staying here forever papa!" Matthew said, completely overjoyed by the fact.

"Is he?" He smiled hugging Alfred. "I will have to get your room sorted out. You will live with us in the palace!" Matthew blinked.

"C-Can he stay in my room?" He asked nervously.

"Sure he can Matthew." Francis smiled. "I'll get him his own room anyway. Everyone needs a room."

"Ok!" Matthew chirped, tugging Alfred in the direction of the palace. Francis smiled as he watched the pair go off. He swam over to Arthur, wrapping his arms around him.

"I'll get your room sorted as well." Arthur blushed.

"You don't need to do that! I am perfectly fine in my house!"

"But I want you to be with me. Like old times." He kissed Arthur. Arthur pulled away.

"It can't be like old times Francis!" he shouted, turning and swimming away. Francis followed after him, hugging him closer, more desperately.

"I don't want to lose you Arthur. I'm sorry for everything." Arthur struggled, he needed time, to adjust to this new development and even then he wouldn't be completely comfortable, everyone in the kingdom hated him after all.

"Let go of me." He said coldly. Francis knew he couldn't force him. As much as he hated to, he let go.

"I'll let you sort out your affairs." Francis said sadly. "But everyone will know of the great good you have done. Making two people find true love." Arthur nodded and swam away.

Francis felt his heart sadden watching Arthur swim off like that. But there was nothing more he could do. He turned and swam back to the palace, smiling softly as the two streaks of black and silver wiped past him.

Romulus sat in Gilbert's room, waiting for him to return, however that dream was shattered as two streaks of black and silver settled into the room. They zipped around the room a few times before slipping into the mirror that hung in his room. The frame glowing. Romulus looked at the mirror, swimming towards it. As he neared it, the mirror lit up showing Gilbert and Roderich walking home, together. Gilbert was grinning as Roderich walked with him, smiling softly.Romulus smiled.

"I'ma glad you found love Gilbert! I'm going to miss you soa much." The mirror stayed glowing. As Romulus moved away the picture faded, but when ever he went near it. It always showed his son in his new life. Rome left the room, promising himself that he would come back and look at that mirror.


	16. Chapter 16

_As time went on Alfred and Matthew had been inseparable. Also as Alfred was now a merman he was no longer effected by the music. Francis ruled over the kingdom as he did with Romulus helping. It wasn't long until the wedding day, but first they had to get two very important guests._

"I hoped they haven't moved." Alfred said as they swam to the surface. He looked over to Matthew who was swimming alongside him. "You'll need to go find them Matthew." Matthew nodded as he swam. Alfred broke the surface and quickly looked around.

"Why didn't you just go get a potion from Arthur?" Matthew asked, playing with the ring on his finger. Alfred ducked back under.

"No ones really seen him recently. Now come on I wanna get married." He smiled looking to Matthews engagement ring. Matthew blushes and looked up to Alfred, tackling him and kissing him. Alfred kissed him back, pulling away from him. "Come on, we need to get those two, it wouldn't be the same without them." Matthew nodded and broke the surface. He looked around. It was yet another quiet day.

"I'll be back in a couple of mi- Wait! I don't have any clothes." Matthew said panicked. Alfred smiled softly holding up a bag.

"Here these were mine. They may be a bit big." He smiled handing over the change of clothes. Matthew smiles gratefully. He swam onto the shore and sits on the sand, waiting to get dry and hoping no one saw him. Alfred stayed in the water waiting with him. "I'll be over by those rocks when you come back." He pointed out the rocks Matthew used to wait for him from.

Matthew nodded, wincing as his tail turned back, he squirmed and quickly changed into the clothes, when he had legs again. "Good luck Matthew." Alfred said as he started to swim over to the rocks.

Matthew nodded and blew Alfred a kiss, running off in the direction of Roderich's house. Alfred smiled and slipped down waiting for him to return.

Matthew ran down the streets of the town. Looking around for any sort of sighs that could give him a clue. He couldn't remember the streets very well and knew that he had to find some way to find them. Looking around he worried he wouldn't find them, until he heard a few soft notes on the breeze. Closing his eyes he listened to the music, soft and inviting. The piece had two players, one on piano and one on the flute. Matthew's eyes snapped open and a smile crossed his face. He followed the music notes, running down streets, going round corners until he found Roderich's house and knocked on the door.

"Someone's at the door!" Gilbert shouted. Roderich sighed and opened the door, blinking at the person there.

"Hello Matthew." He said surprised.

"Matthew?" Gilbert scrambled to the door. Almost climbing onto Roderich's shoulders to see him. "Matthew!"

"Hi Gil!" Matthew said, waving. Gilbert waved, quickly wrapping his arms around Roderich's waist and resting his head on Roderich's shoulder. Roderich blushed at the contact and tried to shrug him off.

"What brings you out here?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh! Right! Alfred and I are getting married!" Matthew said, grinning happily. Showing them the ring.

"That's awesome!" Gilbert said. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Matthew smiled.

"So what you you doing talking to us. Go get married!"

"We can't! You guys have to come with us!" Matthew said.

"Why?" Gilbert asked the stupid question.

"Beeeecaaause! We can't have a wedding without our best friends!" Matthew grinned. Gilbert blushed slightly. After all that had happened all those weeks ago. Forgotten.

"Let's get going then!" Gilbert cheered.

"Yeah! Come on!" Matthew said, grabbing Roderich's hand and dragging him out of the house. Gilbert followed, locking the door behind him. Matthew after getting a little lost, walked back to the harbour where Alfred was waiting.

Alfred saw them coming and waved to them. Matthew smiled waved back, he started running back to Alfred. Alfred moved round from the rocks as Matthew ran into the sea to greet him. Alfred swam round and pulled Matthew into a tight hug. Gilbert quickly ditched his clothes running to the water. Roderich blushed at the scene before him. It made sense he wouldn't need his clothes. But it was a very unusual thing to do. He shyly stripped off hiding behind the dock. Once he was done he went into the water, shuffling a little awkwardly.

"Let's go!" Gilbert shouted, sneaking an arm around Roderich's waist. Alfred looked between the group. Matthew nodded in approval.

"Gilbert you know the procedure for changing humans. Would you like to explain?" Alfred said knowing he wasn't the most qualified. Roderich looked expectantly at Gilbert.

"Right..." He turned to Roderich, taking a breath. "You can be changed into a mermaid temporarily by being bitten by one."

"Ah I see..." Roderich said nodding. Looking back to the group, a slight blush. "I would rather be bitten by Matthew if it's all right."

"Heh, you me both." Gilbert grinned. Roderich shot Gilbert a glare.

"What?" He shrugged innocently. Alfred chuckled as he bit Gilbert's neck. "Hey!" Gilbert sulked as his legs changed into a tail. He quickly started swimming round, saying how much he missed having a tale. Matthew snickered.

"Thank you Alfie." He said, gently biting Roderich's neck. Roderich felt his legs feel really weird and very painful. He let out a cry as they turned into a rich purple and white tale. He immediately de-balanced, falling back into the water.

"Don't metion it." Alfred grinned. They all had a chuckled as Roderich tried to stay upright. Roderich glared at everyone.

"This isn't funny." He shouted as he stated to fall for another time. Alfred moved round to support him.

"Don't worry mate I know how you feel." Alfred said holding him up. Roderich sighed.

"Come on then. LETS'S GO!" Gilbert shouted.

"Yeah!" Matthew cheered and dove underwater. Gilbert was next to dive down, followed by Alfred and finally Roderich. After a while Roderich seemed to get used to his tale. Gilbert coming back and staying with him as Alfred and Matthew swam ahead. The palace coming into focus before them. Matthew finally got to the palace, he opened the doors and hurried Roderich, Gilbert and Alfred inside. As the group were ushered in, Gilbert felt good coming home again. Matthew swum eagerly down to the corridors they were running a little late.

"So dude?" Alfred asked a very confused Roderich. "What do you think?" Roderich looked surprised. The archetexture was magnificent. He had never expected to see this or anything like it. "It's a very beautiful place." He managed to say, still very bewildered by the whole experience.

"Yeah... I miss being here." Gilbert chuckled looking round.

Romulus was pacing about, he had no idea where Matthew or Alfred were and the ceremony was about to start. He knew it would go like this. They should of gone earlier. What if something happened to them? What then? Romulus' thoughts continued to spiral.

"Right you guys follow me. Matthew..." Alfred kissed him quickly. "See you at the alter." He smiled quickly leading Gilbert and Roderich to the hall. Passing a rather stressed and emotional Francis on the way. As they went past Francis swam quickly to meet Matthew. Alfred lead the pair to the hall and slipped through a side door. Romulus spotting the three as they entered. Luckily no one else did. Romulus glared and swiftly swam towards the three, rant dying in his throat when he saw Gilbert. Gilbert looked around smiling, his eyes meeting those of Romulus he quickly swam towards him. Roderich looked over smiling, Alfred used the distraction to swim round to the front.

Romulus embraced his son, pulling him into a hug.

"I've-a missed you so-a much! You-a have no idea!" He said, happy to see his son.

"I've missed you too." He hugged him back. Roderich swam closer to the pair, not wanting to intrude. Romulus noticed Roderich "Who is-a this?" He asked, suspecting who it was, but wanting Gilbert to explain. Gilbert blushed a little.

"This is Roderich, the guy I've been staying with... and my date." Romulus blinked for a second and grinned.

"So you-a finally found a lover!" He said happily.

"Yeah." Gilbert nodded. "I found the best." He wrapped an army around Roderich, this causing Roderich to blush.

"Nice to meet you sir." He said.

"Nice-a to meet you too!" Romulus beamed.

"Roderich this is my Gramps Romulus." Gilbert introduced.

"Imma more like his dad!" Romulus said, not wanting him to sound that old.

"Anyway. He brought me up." Gilbert chuckled. Roderich looked between the pair.

"My condolences." Roderich said, bluntly. Romulus cracked up laughing.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Gilbert protested.

"Of course not. But you were." Roderich chuckled. Gilbert huffed in a cute sulk. Alfred was ready and waiting at the alter. Everything seemed set.

Romulus noticed.

"All right you two. Go- a sit down." He said, swimming to his seat. Gilbert pulled Roderich to an empty pew and waited. All eyes turning to the back of the room. The music started playing and the doors to the room opened. Everyone rose from their seats to see Matthew with Francis. Matthew with a white veil over his head. Alfred took a breath, knowing he shouldn't turn... he had to wait. Matthew was a bit jittery as he swam to the alter, Francis smiling and keeping him steady. Gilbert smiled and nodded as he caught Matthew's eye. This was the right choice. It was to be Alfred standing up there, not him. Matthew smiled at Gilbert and let go of Francis when he got to the altar, standing by Alfred. Alfred was finally able to see him. Turning slightly he looked to his blushing bride. Matthew grinned back to him. Everything was perfect.


End file.
